It's The Little Things That Make Us Change
by bowtiesfrenchfries
Summary: A seemingly typical girl runs into a quiet masked man by pure accident. Little does she know that one incident will spark her interest in the mysterious blonde, and he will open up sides of her she never new existed. She will increasingly find it harder to say no to him and find it easier to fall in love with someone she never dreamed of.
1. What Now?

**Hello my friends! Rose here, I decide to finally make a fanfic for my favorite OP character Killer. I noticed there aren't many stories about him here so I figured I could contribute :D just a fair warning, I plan for this to be a long one and some characters will be slow to appear but others quick. I want this to be full of surprises for everyone :D**

**Feel free to review or give any suggestions! **

**All characters are Oda's except for my OC's.**

* * *

It was a strangely slow day at _The Lotus_. Usually people crowded the entry way and packed every bar opening and table. But today, there was no sign of life at the high end restaurant. One or two people had stopped by earlier, but simply ordered to-go and quickly left.

For Delta, this seemed to be extremely odd. She worked the late afternoon and night shift and was used to the place being crammed, her hands full until she closed up. She was just glad today happened to be the day she brought something to do. She flipped through her book, yawning at the pages as she waited for the day to pass on. It really couldn't get anymore dull.

"Delta!" She heard an annoying scream from the back of the restaurant. Sighing quietly, she slammed her book shut and turned towards the voice.

"Yes, Miss Sidney?" Delta tilted her head back and called out.

A tall middle aged woman came from the entryway swishing her hips as she spoke.

"Delta dearie, I need you to run to the store and pick up a few things. Believe it or not, we are all out of onions and carrots. And if you can, find out when our next shipment of lamb will be in."

"Sure Miss Sidney." Delta smiled weakly.

The older woman abruptly shoved a small sack of Belly towards Delta who took it and carefully tucked it in her bag.

"You know where to go, Dearie. And take your time. I'm sure no one will be around any time soon."

"Sure" Delta gave a half smile. Before she had time to say anything else, the Den Den Mushi rang and Miss Sidney raced for it and almost knocked it over before picking it up, clearly desperate for business.

Delta puffed out her cheeks and turned from the woman. She definitely had mixed feelings about her.

Delta strolled down the sidewalk, observing every little thing around her. She intended to honor Miss Sidney's words and take her sweet time. It was still bright out, but there weren't many people outside. Despite the day still being young and the weather perfect as usual, there was hardly a soul that passed her by. It almost made Delta nervous. She clutched her bag closer and blinked her brown eyes. Something just wasn't right today.

"This is so weird" she mumbled to herself shaking her head.

Still feeling off, she lowered her head and quickened her pace. Not far in front of her was the grocery store. But something she saw, even from afar. Made her heart sink. The store's double doors were locked shut and a white sign was plastered between them.

Delta didn't even bother to read it. She knew exactly what it was. It was saying the store was indeed closed, but it was also forwarding all customers to the next available grocery store.

"Oh god why…" Delta whined, dropping her bag and hanging her head low. She had heard from other employees about the legendary "next available grocery store"... In area 1-29...The area of the island that was crawling with outlaws, pirates, escaped prisoners and other ungodly people. Delta had been lucky enough to avoid being the employee that got sent to that dreaded part of the island. That was usually a morning shift issue. But at least the morning shift had the luxury of bringing another co-worker or friend along. But now, it would be night soon, and Delta always worked the night shift alone. Except for Miss. Sidney, but Delta could never get her to go in a million years.

She recalls one evening where Miss Sidney was going on with one of her usual evening rants and said "No one would ever catch her on that part of the island unless she hit rock bottom".. Up until then Delta had already assumed she hit rock bottom. Miss Sidney was so scandalous for her age, it was almost..sick. Delta remembered the woman always encouraging her to dress more...undressed. Saying that it would bring business and do Delta good in the long run. Delta would nod and agree, but hardly did what she would say. Delta was a somewhat simple girl. She prefered to dress her way. Odd, yet cute. But for work she was forced to wear a little black dress and black heels. Delta hated every moment of it but she needed the money so she accepted it. She wasn't really a tomboy, but she wished she was allowed to be more comfortable for work.

Delta suddenly realized she was daydreaming...or trying to come up with some excuse not to go to the other part of the island, she wasn't really sure. But she knew Miss Sidney would have a fit if she came back empty handed. Which meant in a cut of hours in which she could not afford.

Delta sighed loudly to herself. She looked up into the sky once again. It was gradually turning from a soft blue to a warm orangish pink. She could see several stars peeking through the leftover blue, telling the sun it would be time to start setting soon.

Delta sat down and thought to herself for a minute. It was probably about a 45 minute walk to the other side, it wasn't that far away. So, if she could make it there by dark, she could race to a hotel, call Miss Sidney and try to reason with her that she would stay the night at the hotel and bring the produce in the morning before opening. And work an extra shift to cover her absence. It sounded reasonable. As long as she got the food back by opening, Miss Sidney wouldn't be too mad. And she couldn't force Delta to come back that night anyways.

Her eyes shifted to her clothes. If there were questionable people there, she didn't want to do anything to provoke them. She was a typical female, well-endowed. A little less slim than most and maybe a little wider in the hips but she was pretty. She just preferred to not show it off all the time. She tended to attract a strange breed of people. Delta rummaged through her bag for her grey sweater and pulled it over her arms and shoulders. She had a pair of leggings and flat boots that she slipped on quickly after tossing her heels in her bag. She didn't care if she was in the wide open. It wasn't like anyone was around to see her.

She slung her bag over her shoulder as she stood up. Delta took one look around before cutting into the lush forests. As she quickly tread through the grass, she focused on the bubbles forming and popping around her, doing her best to ignore the fear and excitement welling up in her gut.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Dark

Delta slowly stepped out of the thick forest into the slightly darkened street. It was clearly more busy here, but luckily no one had noticed her so far. People were coming in and out of small stores. Some looked normal some looked grungy. Delta didn't particularly enjoy judging people by appearance, but she worried for her safety here and appearance is only what she had to go on. But she also learned that just because someone appeared to be well put together didn't mean they were good, and vice versa.

Delta crossed her arms and thought to herself.

"If I just look like I know where I'm going, and don't speak to anyone unless I absolutely have to, I'll be fine." It sounded so right in her head. But the problem was that Delta had no idea where to even start. She knew where everything was at home, but to be honest, she has only peeked at this side of the grove once in her life. She never needed to be here. She had to admit she always had a burning curiousity, but never had the time to relieve it.

She lowered her eyes and looked around. There were some women, but mostly men littering the streets. To her left there were what looked to be abandoned shops and what might have been a brothel since there were scantily clad women filtering in and out, among pirates, commoners, and marines.

"There's something all sorts of men can agree on I guess" Delta snickered.

She peered to her right and there was less going on, but oddly it was louder. Bars she assumed. But no grocery store in sight.

Delta tugged her arm and whimpered. She was coming to terms with the fact that she was going to have to ask someone or risk getting lost. But she didn't know how to trust her better judgement since there wasn't a better judgement...it was either bars among bars containing god knows what kind of people. Or there were rowdy men and prostitutes and what was beyond that, she didn't know.

"Well...maybe if I go to a bar, someone will be nice enough to let me spend the night if I tell them what's going on" Delta tried to reason. And the bars were closer to the forest. If she needed to run...the bar side seemed more ideal.

"Well...here we go…" Delta murmured and ran her fingers through her curly hair.

It was so hard to decide which one...She didn't want to just waltz in a bar, decide she doesn't like what she see's and leave. She hadn't had any trouble yet, but she didn't want to anger anyone.

"I hate this.." Delta whined to herself. She looked next to her and spotted one bar that was dark. It was open, but it was quiet. That could either be really good or really bad. Delta's heart beat quickened at the unknown. She didn't want to admit it but she was almost enjoying this. She decided to go for it.

Delta sniffed a little, adjusted her posture, lifted her head high and strolled in the swinging doors of the bar... and she stopped short and wished she hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3 The Weird Ones

There were only 4 people in the bar, including the bartender in the front, but Delta failed to notice him, because she was struggling with tearing her wide eyes away from the three patrons at the only occupied table.

The one who had caught her attention first because of his loud snoring was passed out on the table top with a bottle in the hand hanging limp by his side. His face was partially covered by his arm that was on the table, but even his sleeping expression was very unpleasant. He looked angry. His red hair was sort of matted on his pale face and his goggles were partially covering his closed eyes. He had a big dark red fur coat draped across his shoulders but no shirt underneath.

Delta couldn't see much else except that he had dark pants that were...was that giraffe print?

She shifted her eyes to the other two.

One was very, very, very tall and looked like a giant human, devil thing. Pitchfork and all. The expression on his face was blank and barely paid Delta any attention as he rested his head in his hand.

The other one was more focused on her and quite interesting. He simply looked like a blue haired zombie. He had stitches all over his body, including his mouth, as well as barbed wire tattoos running across his arms and neck. Oddly he didn't look as menacing even though he was looking right at Delta.

Delta swallowed and puckered her lips in an attempt to keep silent. She couldn't tell if it worked. She gritted her teeth instead and gave a halfhearted wave to the trio and scrambled to the bar stand, hitting her stomach on a stool and knocking the wind out of herself.

A tall, lanky, young man arose from behind the counter and peeked up at her.

"C-c-can I help y-you m-miss?" He stuttered quietly.

"Can you tell me-" Delta started in a high pitch voice.

The man quickly jumped up and clamped his hand over Delta's mouth cutting her off short.

"Don't be so loud! You'll wake the captain up!" He hissed in her ear, removing his palm from Delta's face and pointing at the three customers.

Delta dreaded turning around and looking, but her curiosity got the best of her and she had to take another glance. She had to make sure what she saw was real.

She yanked her head back, stared at the three doe-eyed. Noticing the captain was still asleep, she whipped her head back to the bartender and took her chance to explain herself. Taking a deep breath, Delta spilled her story in a whisper.

"I was sent here by the manager of The Lotus to get some groceries because our grocery store was closed. I have no idea where to go, but I'm afraid to walk back home tonight so I was looking for a place to stay here."

The bartender adjusted his glasses and sniffled, staring Delta down. Delta shifted her eyes around the room during the awkward silence, wondering if the people behind her heard her story. She really wanted to take another look...Delta was quiet but she was kind of nosey. The two traits heavily contradicted each other and sometimes got her in trouble but nothing like this. This was new.

"I know that place... I have no idea why on earth the manager would send you to this part of town, but I can see you aren't any trouble. You can stay the night. I'll have one of my other employees take you to the grocery store in the morning." The bartender whispered.

"Thank you!" Delta mouthed, clamping her hands together. Suddenly the bartender grabbed her arm.

"But before you do anything else I want you to order something and sit right over there at that table. I don't want these guys to know what's going on here. Maybe if you're here .they will act straight if a girl is around."

"uhhh….ok…" Delta agreed not sure what the man meant by "act straight" although she had a grim idea. Unfortunately the table that he wanted her to sit at was right next to the three patron's table. But it made sense. Protocol on this island was that if there were any customers that seemed off, that they were supposed to be set as far away from the actual bar as possible, and all regular customers had to follow that rule till trouble makers left. It kept the bartender and the rest of the staff safe from an angry drunk jumping over the bar stand, and it put customers close to the exit in case stuff got out hand so they could run. Although Delta was sure no one could ever stop these men here from doing anything they wanted.

Delta gave a slightly mope-ish sigh and went to sit down at the table. She was afraid the sigh was a little too loud. Now that she was almost within arms distance of the three whatever they were's, she was in absolute horror. She sat her bag next to her, but kept it strapped on her shoulder. She placed her hands on the table and lightly rubbed at the blue paint on her fingernails. It was taking everything in her power to restrain herself from looking at them again. She knew at least one of them was looking at her and she really wanted to find out who, but at the same time she didn't. She decided to turn her head towards the bartender who was preparing her something. Delta didn't even care, she didn't even plan on drinking it. She was just going to go with the story.

As the bartender was preparing her drink, the bar doors swung open once again. Delta dared to look up out of curiosity.

Another man came in and headed straight for the other three. He was also tall, but not as tall as the other three, and a little thinner. He was dressed plainer than the rest. He had on a black shirt with white dots that was open in the front showing his pale chest. He had on a simple pair of blue jeans with a red sash around his waist with a sheath that held two scythes. Delta shifted her gaze to his hands that were covered by some metal thing, probably related to the scythes in some way. She noted there was no blood or anything on them. Which relieved her a little.

She looked up to where his face was supposed to be but didn't see one. Instead his entire head was covered by a light blue and white striped helmet with a headphone like device over where his ears would be. All that he had on the front of his helmet were several tiny holes lined up with each other so that he could at least breathe. He had long blonde hair coming from the back of the helmet that reached his legs.

"...alright then….." Delta thought to herself and moved her hands from the table to her bag next to her. He made her a little uncomfortable, but not as much as the rest. She was just hoping to god he wasn't here to pick a fight.

The blonde one stopped over by the men and patted his hand on the sleeping one's shoulder.

He finally awoke with a loud snort and whipped his head around to the man behind him.

"We need to go back to the ship, Captain". The masked man spoke in a deep but yet surprisingly gentle voice.

"Yeah…" The apparent captain agreed and stood up slowly. The other two followed his actions silently.

The captain yawned and turned to look at Delta who was sitting not far from him, in what appeared to be a daze.

The captain huffed and turned on his heel and stormed out of the bar with his crew behind him. The masked one was the last to leave and even bothered to push in the chair that his captain left behind.

Delta almost furrowed her brows but was still afraid to move, so restrained herself.

The blonde man turned his back on her and Delta took her chance to release her held breathe and look his way again. As the masked man opened the bar door, he took a glance back at Delta, which made her jump. She blinked her brown eyes and held her head down towards the table quickly, not wanting to instigate anything. That wasn't fair...she couldn't see his face so she had no idea that he would turn to look at her...at least she thought he was looking at her. She couldn't tell but she felt like he was. The masked man kept looking at her for a moment, cocking his head at her. Then turned and left in silence.


	4. Chapter 4 Back Track

Delta finally stood up and ran to the counter.

"Thank you so much!" She reached her hands out towards the bartender.

"It's no problem" He waved back at her.

"You actually helped me quite a lot. I serve them all the time but that bunch is nothing but trouble."

"Who are they exactly?" Delta inquired.

"Just a band of pirates causing trouble, trying to make themselves more known. And they are doing a pretty good job at it. They've been here for a few days and already have killed countless people."

Delta's eyes widened and she swallowed. The bartender chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are smart enough to stay away from your side of the island."

"I hope so..." Delta agreed. It sounded selfish of her, but she really hoped they stayed over here and didn't decide to branch out.

"Do you need help with anything?" Delta asked nervously changing the subject.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to clear that table they were sitting at for me?"

The bartender held up a spray bottle and a dish cloth.

"Not at all!" Delta grinned happy to do some work. She quickly wiped down the table and brought the glasses back behind the counter to the sink.

"So...you say you work at The Lotus?" The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's ok, I guess" Delta shrugged.

"Let me guess, pay troubles?"

Delta shrugged sheepishly. "It's not enough."

"I figured. " the bartender laughed.

"I know Sidney. She's not very generous unless it's to herself, especially with money."

Delta pulled at a strand of her curly brown hair and nodded. She was afraid to talk down about her boss, but it was true.

"Can I make a call real quick?" Delta blurted, she had forgotten to tell Miss Sidney her story.

"Sure, the Den Den Mushi is right back there."

The bartender smiled, pointing at the wall next to the sink.

"Thanks!" Delta jumped up a little as she ran for the snail. She started to dial when she got a feeling that maybe she shouldn't say anything, she could just stay and turn the groceries in on her own time. But she would be risking everything...

"Hello? Hi Miss Sidney, I have- yeah? No it's closed...I'm calling from a bar in area 1-29 where the other store is. What? No I'm not...Of course not...yeah I understand. Sorry. I will be. Bye" Delta hung the Den Den Mushi up silently.

"Let me guess, she wants you to come home?" The bartender laughed.

Delta nodded and folded her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, she's really mad." She answered quietly.

"Well, I can't make you stay. But I can tell you, as long as you mind your own business here, you will be just fine." The bartender informed her, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Just keep an eye out. If you do need to, please come back, I won't leave you out there" He nodded at her.

Delta sighed and smiled "Thank you so much sir, I promise you I will come back sometime." The least she could do was keep the poor man company during the pirate hiatus.

"That would be nice" He nodded back.

Bella adjusted her bag to her shoulder and prepared for her trek back home. She walked slowly out the swing doors, trying to mentally prepare herself for the night.


	5. Chapter 5 Re-Meet

Delta didn't waste any time gawking around. She went straight for the tree line she emerged out of before. It was now dark and there were some lights in the forest, but not enough to make anyone feel safe.

"Why did she make me come back now?" Delta thought to herself. That was pretty selfish of Miss Sidney But then again, why would she expect more from her?

Delta weaved her way through a giant root on the base of a massive blue tree. She avoided serious falls as she made her way home.

Suddenly she heard a branch snap on the ground. Delta froze. She heard it again, this time quieter but closer. She whipped her head around looking for the source of the sound, her heart beginning to race.

She didn't know who was out there, but she didn't intend on finding out.

Delta did her best to discreetly peek around the tree, but caught her foot under a mangled root and fell on her side. She partially fell because she was clumsy, but also because she saw the weird blonde man from the bar just casually strolling by.

He stopped when he heard Delta fall and faced her direction.

"Oh dear god." Delta began to panic when he saw her. She tried to scramble up from the ground, but her foot was caught under the root in an unnatural position that didn't allow her to escape. She tugged at her leg, but that only made her yelp out in pain. Delta quickly brought her hands to her face to cover her mouth. She cursed herself silently.

The masked man had begun to head in Delta's direction. Delta whimpered as she tugged on her leg more carefully this time. This was bad. Out of all the things to happen, and she couldn't even run. Delta was so focused on getting her foot free she hadn't realized how close the man was until now. Delta stopped suddenly and slowly looked up at him with widened eyes and a open mouth.

"I...I was going home…" Delta informed him. Her voice shook as she spoke and came out in a cracked whisper. The man didn't respond, but just kept staring at her through his mask. His silence was nerve wracking, but the fact that there wasn't a face to put with the rest of him made everything more frightening.

Delta folded her shaking hands in her lap and let her eyes dart away for a moment. She was terrified but she wanted to make sure there was no one accompanying this man.

"Um….are you here alone?" Delta dared to ask the person in front of her. She shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to play it off as if she weren't terrified, but she ended up giving a nervous shudder in the end. The masked man cocked his head at her a little, still unmoving, observing Delta. She had to look away again... it made her feel scared and cheated that someone had the luxury of seeing everything she was feeling but there was no way for her to read him and his emotions.

To her surprise, the man, crouched down on the grass in front of her, resting his knees on the field. He turned to his side and slipped out one of the scythes from his sash to attach it to the metal contraption on his arm.

Delta gulped and blinked her eyes.

''What are you doing?" Delta whimpered, covering what she could of her legs. The man failed to respond again, and rested his free hand on the tree root. He planted his scythed hand on the gnarled tree root that caught Delta's ankle and began to saw it apart. Delta covered her eyes a little, not sure if he was helping her free, or trying to torture her before deciding to kill her.

She heard the last few fibers of the root snap apart and the pressure on her ankle was lifted. She peeked through her fingers at the sight before her. The masked guy was putting his scythe back to his side and her ankle was completely free of the plant. Delta lowered her hands from her face and brushed her shoulder length hair away from her forehead, kind of taken aback by what had just happened.

"Th-thank you?" She told him. It came out more like a question than an honest thanks. She was relieved but she still wasn't sure what was going on.

The masked man faced her for a moment and grunted softly.

"Who are you?" Delta asked.

"It doesn't matter" He finally spoke back to her. Delta remembered his voice. It was very deep but oddly soft for such a strangely intimidating man.

"You're with that bunch of pirates. I saw you back at the bar" Delta reminded him.

"That's none of your business." He replied coolly.

Delta took that as her sign to shut it. Just because he saved her foot doesn't mean he wouldn't hang her at any moment. And if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was to hush when people told her

"Sorry" Delta cowered. The masked man looked back at her and sighed. He wondered why she was so quick to take what he said to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked Delta flatly.

"I um...I was going to area 40." Delta shrugged at him.

"Home?" He asked.

Delta began to reply, she wasn't sure she wanted to let him know where she lived. She really didn't want to give a reason for a band of outlaws to come to her part of town. But earlier she had said to him she was headed home anyways….

"Yeah" she lowered her head and nodded.

The masked man stared at her intently, making Delta nervous again. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Your ankle looks swollen…." He spoke quietly.

Delta blinked and looked at her ankle. Her dark skinned had turned a deep purple around it and did indeed appear puffy. She had forgotten about it honestly. She failed to have any feeling in it after the root was taken off of it. Delta tried to slowly turn it to the side but barely moved it an inch before she had to cry out in pain.

The man tilted his head at her like he was expecting something. Delta knew he was aware that there was no way she was able to walk home tonight but she refused to address it.

She quickly planted her hands on the grass beside her.

"Well! Thanks for your help! I think I need to go home now." Delta warned him with a cheesy smile. She attempted to push herself up from the ground but once her foot was flattened on the grass, she tumbled to her side. Delta let out another yelp and pulled her leg closer to herself.

"That was really loud." The man pointed out.

"Isn't that the point of screaming?" Delta whined between clenched teeth. She lay her leg out in front of her in a more comfortable position. There wasn't any way this was going to work without assistance.

"You need help" He told her quietly and stood up on his own.

"No thank you" Delta quickly replied and shook her head no vigorously. She didn't want any more help from him. She didn't want this guy to think she owed him a favor because he freed her. For all Delta knew he already had plans…

"I guess I'll just leave you here then." The man replied nonchalantly. He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Delta looked around frantically. She didn't want to be left alone here all night! If she could even make it through the night. She had no idea who else may come through the forest at any moment. A blood curdling scream in the distance followed by gunfire made her call back to the leaving man.

"Wait!" She whispered loudly and waved her hand in his direction. He stopped and turned his head a little, waiting for her to speak more.

"I uh...I do need your help...more. I think. But no funny stuff." Delta warned him.

He turned back to her and tilted his head to the side a little, confused.

"...funny stuff?' He murmured back to her.

"Uh...yeah...none of that...and can you please tell me your name? I at least need to know that much" Delta pleaded.

"In case you try to strangle me and I need to run for my life to the authorities." She thought to herself.

He came back towards her and stood over Delta whose smile faded.

"My name is Killer" He finally admitted.

"Oh that's great " Delta retorted, sarcastically cheery.

He didn't respond, so Delta assumed that he either didn't hear her or just didn't care. Killer held out his hand to her and she carefully grabbed it, afraid to touch the arm guards on his wrists. He pulled her up, surprisingly gently and helped her balance on the ground.

"Can you walk at all?" Killer asked.

"Oh dear god I hope so." Delta thought to herself. She couldn't fathom him helping her all the way home. She refused to let that thought cross her mind. It was too terrifying.

She lifted her left foot to take a step forward and it was fine, but she tried to follow with her right foot and she nearly toppled over again. Killer caught her by the forearm and pulled him towards himself to break her fall. Delta fell into his uncovered chest and sputtered. She felt him tense up as she pushed herself back up on her two feet.

"Sorry" She muttered.

Killer didn't reply.

"Great here we are with the awkward silence again" Delta thought.

"So I think I need to-" She started, but she was cut short when she was quickly swept up off her feet and Killer had her in his arms and started walking her away with him, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Delta squealed.

"We clearly weren't getting anywhere with what you were trying to do." Killer mumbled.

Delta gritted her teeth and tried to mentally avoid her current position. She was doing all she could to just tap out and escape this situation. She didn't dislike Killer, but she was absolutely mortified by what was happening. And what was worse is that, he seemed so okay with this. Especially because Delta couldn't read his face. There was no way of knowing if he was cool with it or as horrified as she was.

"Which way" He asked. It came out more like a statement.

"..There?" Delta pointed. Her reply came out more like a question. She never realized how unsure she sounded about it until now. As a matter of fact she always sounded unsure about everything. Killer seemed so confident and collected. But the helmet almost contradicted that, but not much.

Killer turned sharply in the direction that Delta had pointed to. The night was not so young anymore and if it weren't for the several lamps and the bioluminescent plants littering the meadow, they would surely be lost by now. Maybe Killer was lost, Delta thought. Who knows? She was afraid to make conversation, but the silence was just awful.

"So….why were you out here?" Delta tried to talk to him.

"I needed quiet" Killer told her.

Delta shook her head

"You're not going to find it there, it's always quiet where I live" She nodded assuring him. Then she twisted her mouth, realizing what she had just done. What am I doing? Trying to encourage him to come over here?

"There's a lot of marines over there though" She tried to add in a lie.

"No there isn't, they're all back there or in area 60." Killer reminded her.

"...That's fantastic." Delta nodded. Well, she tried.

"You aren't a very good liar" Killer quickly looked down at her.

'I know...I'm sorry" Delta hung her head and covered her face embarrassed.

"...You're sorry for failing to lie to me?" Killer asked slowly. Delta shifted her eyes around awkwardly trying to avoid the question. She attempted to focus on what she could hear around her. An owl, some crickets, Killers shoes crunching on some fallen leaves as he carried her still. It was too painful.

"I guess." Delta smiled up at him and kicked her good leg out.

Killer sighed loudly.

"You shouldn't be so sorry for everything. It makes you look weak"

"Well I am…" Delta mumbled.

"Admitting you're weak also makes you look weak"

"Why are you telling me this?" Delta frowned.

Killer paused for a moment.

"I don't know. But I'm not sorry about it." He teased her

"Hey, fuck you!" Delta snapped. And fell to the ground.

"OWW!" She wailed rubbing her head. She parted her curls away from the spot that hit the ground and rubbed it. Killer had dropped her, very quickly.

"What did you do that for?!" Delta shouted up at Killer angrily. Then she realized who she was yelling at. She pursed her lips together in a sad attempt to hide her growing annoyance.

"I said you didn't have to be sorry. You didn't need to yell at me." Killer shrugged. Clearly his feelings weren't hurt but he was right.

"Yeah but...you...started it." Delta realized how childish that line sounded, but she had to remind him.

"I was hoping you would ignore it" Killer spoke calmly.

"I guess I could have..." Delta agreed and folded her arms.

Without warning, Killer scooped her up again and continued on their trek towards area 40.

"You didn't say sorry." Killer reminded Delta. She scowled up back at him confused.

"That's a good thing." Killer said. He didn't even have to look at the girl's face to know what was going on.

"..Oh…" Delta sounded satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6 Open Up a Little

They had finally reached Delta's side of the island. The forest was growing less dense and the tops of several well lit buildings poked over the tree line. The concrete finally met Killer's feet and he stopped at the edge of the tree line. Delta had fallen asleep, she had decided to not provoke Killer anymore and didn't want him teasing her. She figured it was best to stay on his good side. Killer wasn't going to speak unless she said something so Delta's best option was to stay quiet which resulted in her nodding off in the man's arms.

Killer thought for a moment. He didn't really want to wake the girl up but he wanted her to go home. Delta shifted a little closer to him and mumbled something in her sleep. She grasped his shirt and nuzzled him a bit and whimpered when he stopped moving.

Killer, growing more nervous, cleared his throat and moved his arms a little.

Delta woke with a start and flailed her arms, squealing, startling Killer. He dropped her again on accident this time.

"Ow.." Delta mouthed and rubbed her arm.

"Do you always...wake up like that?" Killer asked, somewhat unfazed.

"That hurt." Delta whined turning her arm around, her wrist was scraped up.

"...Sorry…" Killer apologized.

Delta frowned at him, he actually sounded sorry. Killer gently pulled her up by the other arm and looked at her dinged wrist briefly.

"Its fine" Delta reassured him and jerked her arm away.

Killer grew silent again, turning away from her.

"Oh...we're here." Delta peeked through the trees. There was the grocery store that had gotten her in this situation in the first place. Still dead and empty as ever. All the other establishments nearby had their doors closed and blinds drawn and shut as well. It had to be after 10:30 Delta wondered. Most of the businesses closed after 10:30 pm. There were lots of things open later, but most of them were much farther down the area, more towards the restaurant where Delta worked. The spot Killer had taken her to was mostly city council places. The library, a courthouse, and a very large community center.

"Thanks" Delta turned to Killer and finally gave him a sincere smile.

"You aren't home yet" He replied and lowered his head.

Delta shrugged. Why couldn't he just accept what she said?

She looked down at her ankle and turned it around. The swelling had gone down a bit and it wasn't in pain so much, just a little sore.

"I..think I can walk now."

Killer nodded.

Delta eyed him carefully.

"Did..you want to come over?" Delta questioned

"What..." Killer cocked his head.

Delta slapped her cheek realizing how awful that sounded.

"I meant did you want to...go over to here...with me..nevermind." She stuttered and limped towards the town.

"I can." Killer replied, stepping towards her.

"Oh." Delta smiled to herself, glad it wasn't a total fail. She wondered why she even cared if Killer came with her. Not long ago she was trying to steer him away from her town..

Killer followed close behind Delta who limped out in the street. It was late so she wasn't too concerned about anyone seeing a pirate over here. Even if someone did, it's not like he'd done anything wrong, yet at least.

Delta checked for her bag and realized she still had it over her shoulder. She loved that bag, it was so comfortable. She stopped to fish through it for a moment. Killer stayed close next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Oh.. I have a book I need to take back to the library." Delta pointed at the building.

"It looks closed" Killer followed her finger.

"Well it is, but there's a box outside where people can drop off books to return after closing." Delta smiled at him.

Her hand grazed the book in her bag and she quickly pulled it out, careful to cover the front of it with her hand.

"What book was it?" Killer asked.

"Great, he's gotten comfortable." Delta thought.

"Uhm...its not..anything." What a fail at an attempt to hide something.

Killer grabbed Delta's arm and quickly snatched the book away from her.

"Wha-hey!" Delta cried and scratched at Killer's arm trying to get the book back.

Killer fell silent again as he looked at the cover and flipped through the pages.

"Art History ?"

"Uh...yah" Delta hung her head sadly.

"What's so bad about that?" Killer shook his head.

"Nothing" Delta snapped and snatched the book away from him.

"There were questions in it, it looked like a school book" Killer told her.

"It is-I mean- it's not." Delta laughed trying to cover her mistake.

"Your studying to become an artist then?" Killer assumed.

Delta looked up at him sadly and shrugged.

"I wish.." She admitted.

"What's stopping you?"

Delta continued forward to the library and dropped the book in the metal return box. She listened to it tumble to the bottom of the container.

"I'm not good enough. And I can't afford it anyways." groaned embarrassed.

"Why do you say these things?" Killer crossed his arms.

"...because you asked? I told you I can't afford it and I'm not good enough" ,Delta reminded him.

"I can understand if you can't pay for it. But you can only be as good at something as you let people tell you you are." Killer said.

"Yeah but...its true" Delta whined.

"Its only as true as you let it be." Killer retorted

Delta looked into his...mask. Still trying to desperately read behind it. Why was he helping her? And being nice to her? From what she understood, he was one of the worst pirates…something wasn't making sense. He wasn't really living up to his reputation.

"Why are you telling me this?" Delta asked Killer.

The tall man fell silent once again. Arms still folded across his chest.

"Why did you get quiet?" Delta sighed.

"Because you're working yourself up."

"I am not!" Delta shot him an angry glare.

"I only met you several hours ago and you seem like a nervous, sorry, wreck. I don't

even know your name, but I can tell you're a pathetic girl." Killer said flatly.

Delta glared at him with her mouth open, she was too shocked to say anything.

"My name is Delta..." was her comeback. She didn't know what else to say.

"But I can also tell you are just letting yourself be like that. You know what you want for yourself but you never say anything or go for it. What's holding you back? What is scaring you so bad? " Killer continued.

"And this is coming from, apparently one of the most feared pirates in the world...who still can't even show his face to anyone." Delta snapped.

Killer dropped his arms with no reply.

Delta didn't move either. But she was wondering if what she said was going to get her hurt.

"That's more like it" Killer nodded.

Delta scoffed, confused.

"Isn't it odd that you can tell a complete stranger how you feel but not the ones who you know?" Killer asked her.

"I guess" Delta laughed and moved closer to him.

"You need to fix that" Killer pointed at her ankle

"I know. I will when I get home."

Delta peeked around Killer. She heard some people laughing in the far distance.

"You don't have to stay if you want." She offered Killer.

"Come back to the bar tomorrow. Ask the bartender where grove 21 is and meet me there."

"But I have work…" Delta reminded him

"Do you want to come back or not?" Killer barked.

"Yes!" Delta nodded quickly.

"Then do as I say"

"Wha-what time?"

Killer shook his head "Doesn't matter"

"...ok?" Delta agreed. Before she could say anything else, he zoomed off into the forest. Delta listened to the leaves and branches crunching under his feet until she could hear no more.

"What the fuck?" Delta asked herself. She adjusted her bag and turned in the direction towards her home.

He definitely was a strange man. He only spoke when he wanted to, he teased, and helped her...he wore that...helmet. Delta felt kind of bad for what she said about it earlier. She was hiding her feelings because she was afraid to stand up to people, but maybe Killer had an actual reason to wear his helmet. And he still got what he wanted. Delta figured she could learn something from him. But was she really going to miss a day of work for him? She was terrified of Miss Sidney, and getting fired. But she was so drawn to Killer and really was curious about him. And Killer was right, it was time she did something she wanted for herself.

Delta actually felt excited and nervous to see him again. She knew tonight was going to be a sleepless night, she was too thrilled for the next day. She tried to ignore the butterflies welling in her stomach as she hopped into bed to at least attempt to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys its me again! **

**I want to thank ichigo1508 for giving ths story the first review. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like it :D**

**So occasionally I will be posting "filler" chapters kind of like this one.** **I'd rather do something with a little effort than nothing at all. Keeps the ideas flowing ha.**

**P.S filler chapters won't have a title attached to them besides the chapter number :)**

* * *

The sun was up around 6:30 the next morning. The streets were already filled with tourists and natives by 9 am, filtering in and out of shops. _The Lotus_ has been open for a half hour or so and was still left with no onions and carrots. Miss Sidney was furiously dialing the same number over and over on the little Den Den Mushi. The poor thing had a scowl of disgust on its little face. "Where is that girl" Miss Sidney hissed. She was livid. Delta failed to show up the night before as well as this morning and she was not picking up her calls. Miss Sidney growled and ran as thin pale hand through her shaggy bangs. Two other employees stood by quietly, afraid to speak up. "Do you know where she is?!" The woman screeched at two of her employees who were cowering in the corner, waiting for her to finish her rampage. Both people shook their heads and backed into the corner more. "Well, she's got another thing coming tonight" Delta groaned in her bed. She hadn't slept one bit. She wasn't even tired anyways. She had gotten annoyed with her Den Den Mushi ringing and took the receiver off the hook some time ago. Delta didn't even want to think about what she had done last night to Miss Sidney and chose to ignore it completely. Delta squinted at her clock on her night stand. It was nearly 9:45. She stretched her arms out and smiled. Working at night had its perks, she at least got to sleep in during the day if she chose. But not today. Delta sat up in her bed and sighed, recalling last night, it seemed so surreal the whole incident. Killer, him carrying her home. Them talking. Her agreeing to come back to him. She was still excited for that. Delta put her thoughts aside and slipped out of bed towards her closet. She picked out something more casual today. A black and grey long sleeved shirt and a black pair of shorts with lace leggings and her boots from last night. That would work. The young woman stood up, holding onto the desk part of her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror, picking at her brown curly hair. She swept some foundation on her skin and some mascara on her tired eyes. "What are you doing?" Delta asked herself. Why was she taking what Killer said to heart? She was following the advice and orders of a complete stranger, two things that could get her in her grave. But every time she thought about it, it gave her those stupid butterflies in her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8 Lost

As Delta weaved through the bunches of people gathered around, she observed a large group of people in front of her stop what they were doing and kneel down on the ground. She looked around her and several other people had followed their actions.

"Oh god" Delta groaned and pushed through the now kneeling people. She knew exactly what was going on and didn't plan on being involved. Delta leaped to the side and took of running into the nearby brush.

Delta sort of remembered which route she had taken last night to the bar in area 20. Everything was clearer in the daytime, but not by a whole lot. Delta peered up into what little sky she could see, the tree's canopy covered most of it. There were flecks of bright blue and white here and there, but most of it was a dark flagstone blue that matched the tree's leaves and the grass on the ground.

It didn't take long until the grass was getting thinner under her feet and being replaced with concrete once again.

"Much faster when you can see" She scolded herself, remembering her ankle from last night. It turned out to be fine in the end. It had just been in an unnatural position for too long. Delta was glad Killer had come along and helped her with, it but she still wanted to be unsure about the man. She scolded herself for warming up to a complete dangerous stranger so fast

Delta pushed through a small bush and was out into the street of Area 20 once again. The streets seemed less menacing now. There were more people, but it was still quieter than her side of town which was strange. She turned her body towards the bar she forced herself into last night, remembering what Killer had told her to do. All she had to do was go in again and ask the bartender where grove 21 was. She prayed to god there was no one else in there.

A bit more confidently, she walked in to the bar and looked back to her right where the pirates had been sitting the night before. But all the tables were empty. Delta shrugged and guessed it was even too early for pirates to drown out there sorrows. She also checked the front and realized there was no bartender in sight. But soon the same man from that night came from below the counter to figure out who had just walked in.

"Oh..its you?" He sounded surprised to see Delta back so quick and early.

"Uh...yeah.. I had a question actually" Delta waved at him.

"Yeah?" He responded. He wasn't even looking at her anymore, he was busy scribbling on some small paper.

"Where is...grove...21?" Delta asked quietly. She shifted her weight nervously on to one foot.

"If you go out to your left just keep going for a bit, you'll pass a bar that has a map next to it and it should tell you if it's left or right from there." He looked up and pointed out the door.

"I can't really remember the exact directions, sorry" the bartender shrugged.

"That's okay, thank you!" Delta was already halfway out the door before the poor guy had finished his sentence. She burst out through the doors and took towards the left. She didn't want anyone questioning her actions. If the people back home got the news, she would be in some amount of trouble..

"So he said to the left and keep going" Delta repeated the words to herself. For some reason she wasn't as skittish now, maybe because the streets were a bit more occupied now . She saw a couple of people who looked to be pirates, but mostly Marines and commoners. Everyone seemed to be happy and minding their own business. A small woman ahead of her at a stand was handing out what seemed to be maps. Delta took one for herself.

"Just in case, ya know, I can read an actual map" Delta laughed while looking at the folded piece of paper. Thankfully it was just one of those simpler maps, not one of the fancy ones skilled navigators used.

"I can do that" She smiled to herself. Busy reading the map, Delta kept forward, intrigued by what was on it. An entire breakdown of Area 20. There were some curious shops, bars, and some places had stamps on them with a strange smiley symbol and some had a red cancel sign marked over them. Delta assumed they were the places to avoid.

Delta was so intrigued by this simple map, she hadn't noticed she walked herself into a restaurant till the very last minute.

"Hello, are you dining by yourself?" A male voice asked Delta.

Delta kept her face buried in her map, pretending she didn't notice a waiter was in her presence.

"Hello?" An annoyed voice asked.

Delta dared to lower the map away from her face a little to scan the room with her brown fearful eyes, not even paying attention to the waiter. She did not like what she saw and very quickly turned around to leave with her heart rate steadily rising.

"Delta, what are you doing here?"

"How do they know my name?!" She thought to herself, panicked.

"What are you _doing_?!" The waiter repeated and turned the poor girl around.

Delta was ready to spout some sort of nonsense from her mouth, but quickly changed her mind upon who she saw.

"Tate, what are you doing here?" She pointed a finger in the waiter's face.

"You know I work here on weekdays" Her friend groaned and slapped Delta's hand away from her face.

"Before you do or say anything I suggest you leave, it's dangerous here." Tate warned her.

"Oh I was, don't worry." Delta grabbed the young man's shoulders and stood on her tip toes to try to peek around him to the tables. Obviously this town had many well known pirates in it but, Delta hadn't expected to come face to face with so many. A well known pirate named Basil Hawkins was sitting nearby with his crew. Delta had heard of him and remembered someone telling her he wasn't too much trouble but she didn't want to be the one to induce the trouble. And he was kinda terrifying in her opinion. The strange man and Delta locked eyes for a moment. That was enough for her to bolt without explanation to her friend.

"Where are you going?" Tate tailed after Delta trying to get her to turn around.

"At least tell me why you're here anyways!"

Delta stopped at the open doors of the restaurant, fumbling with the map in her hands. She turned towards her confused co-worker but once again met eyes with the pirate.

"I think I'm lost" she choked back to Tate. And with that she tore her brown eyes away from the steely red ones and left. Delta had never wanted to be so far away from someone in her life.

"That was terrible, Delta. Just terrible" She mouthed to herself silently. She wanted to put that little incident behind her forever. She had never felt so _awkward _about anything else in her entire life. Choosing to ignore it, Delta fussed with the map again trying to find the particular restaurant on it. She trailed her fingers to the drawing of it and saw a tiny little print next to it that said grove 21 on a drawn sign.

Confused Delta peered around the town. She avoided eye contact with everyone and everything, just trying to find the sign.

"Oh..its there" Delta smiled. There was the sign staked into the ground that matched the drawing on the map.

Excited, Delta passed the sign into the grove, not ready for what was going to happen next as usual.


	9. Chapter 9 Up Close and Personal

**This one is one of my personal favorite chapters, and its a long one! Killer starts to open up a bit more, interesting things are implied and we have a special guest that shows up today :D **

* * *

It wasn't very different than the rest of the place. It was just less occupied. Delta looked around for Killer but he was not in sight, just normal people walking back and forth.

"Well since he never said a time I guess I can just...look around. Delta twisted her mouth in confusion. She was a little irritated. She had no idea where she was and was probably pissing off every known outlaw by now. Not her ideal day.

She continued to pretend to read the map as she passed some empty buildings up. Not abandoned, just empty. The farther down the grove she walked, the more scarce life became.

Delta gazed at everything, taking it all in.

"I wonder where everyone is."

"Are you lost?" A male voice came from her left.

"I hope no-I mean no..I'm not" Delta corrected herself. Why the hell was she so honest here?

"Are you sure?" it asked.

"Ya" Delta reassured them by nodding her head and planting her face into the thin map.

"If anyone needs a map here, they have to be lost" the voice teased her. Delta could practically hear the smirk on the person's face.

"Maybe YOU'RE LOST." Delta snapped and tore the paper from her eyes to glare at who was messing with her. Upon noticing who it was, Delta clamped her mouth shut and crumpled up her map.

It was indeed a man talking to her, a terribly attractive one, sitting on a crate with his hands folded across his legs. He was a bit older than her and was very lanky and tall. He had lightly tanned skin and several tattoos across his arms. A white hat with black spots matched his blue jeans which were also covered in black spots. He had on a yellow hoodie with a similar smiley symbol that the map had. His had spokes on the outer edge though, making it resemble a sun.

Delta licked her lips and gulped. He continued to smile at her and seemed to be enjoying the fretting of Delta. Delta was embarrassed and once again the feeling of terror took her over.

Another feared pirate was within 6 feet of her and she might have managed to pissed him off. Trafalgar Law. The Surgeon of Death. Not known for his nice demeanor and or mercy. But god was he was hot.

"I uh...I'm not lost" Delta nodded at him.

Law leaned back and grinned at her. He was intrigued by Delta's...awkward innocence.

"Ok" He shrugged and closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

Delta frowned and turned her back on him, not sure what had just happened.

"How am I not dead yet?" Delta groaned and wiped her hand across her face.

A large tree crashed to the ground nearby, making Delta jump back screaming. She looked around wildly for answers. She panicked, and ran to a crate to sit beside Law who now had his head back up, but didn't seemed disturbed one bit.

"What was that?" She dared to ask him. If he hadn't killed her yet, she was probably safe.

"Just watch" Law chuckled. Another tree fell down in the distance, but this one was cut in half before it fell to the ground.

"I don't want that" Delta whimpered. She was so nervous her words were coming out all wrong. She hopped back up, ready to run away.

"Don't" Law pulled Delta by her arm and forced her back down next to him.

"WTF?!" Delta shook her head at him and whipped her hands out, expecting answers. Law raised his eyebrow at her and pointed back to the developing scene in front of their eyes.

Delta slumped forward and pouted. She didn't really plan on dying today but..well..at least it was with a hot guy right? Thats always something to look forward to.

Delta watched what was happening in front of them, waiting for the worst when she saw Killer speeding towards them.

"Finally.." Delta whispered. She thought he was coming towards her when she realized he wasn't stopping. And he had those scythe..things on his arms. Delta decided it was in her best interest to stay put and see what he was doing.

Killer passed Delta up without a word even though he had to have seen her.. He quickly jumped over a fallen tree and continued to run.

A large man dressed like a monk wielding a massive pillar stopped Killer short. The monk swung the pillar towards Killer who lunged forward and leaped above the pillar, pointing his two weapons at his opponent The monk continued to swing the piece of concrete, smacking it against trees causing them to topple over while Killer gracefully dodged the hits.

"Uhm...what are they doing?" Delta leaned in towards Law, not really frightened anymore.

Law smiled and shrugged. He had no idea. But it was at least entertaining.

There was nothing Delta could do but wait till it was over, although she wasn't particularly fond of being on the sidelines of this fight. These two knew no boundaries and weren't afraid to destroy everything in their path.

Delta leaned back behind Law to look for a safer place to wait it out. There was one of many empty buildings behind them. There was a door but it was wide open and seemed like a decent enough hideout.

Without warning Delta took one last look at Law and slipped into the building. He looked back at her, but didn't seemed to concerned with her leaving went back to watching the fight.

"This is better I guess." Delta tried to comfort herself in her newfound place. It looked like the place used to be a bar, but it was completely cleaned out except for a few tables and chairs. It was a little small, but enough to pass the time away while Killer did whatever he was trying to do. She set her bag down on a chair and went to the front of the empty bar to look around. Delta swept her hands across the bar counter, catching up what little dust that had collected on the granite top. She wondered how long it had been sitting there with no one around. There were worn out posters tacked into the decaying walls, and small wild plants had started to make their homes in the cracks on the wooden floor.

Delta took a deep breath and sighed loudly. She appreciated the silence the abandoned bar provided. She found it odd she couldn't hear the commotion outside. It was like she was in a completely different dimension when in reality she was mere feet away from the real world.

Footsteps coming from behind her caused Delta to look up from the kitchen counter.

"Oh, its you" Delta gave him a warm smile. Killer was standing in the doorway, with his weapons still at hand.

"What were you doing out there?" Delta questioned him. She didn't get a reply right away, but Killer did come towards her. He stood next to Delta, keeping his arms limp at his sides.

"Don't worry about it" He reassured Delta.

"Then why do you still have those out?" She raised an eyebrow pointing at his scythes.

Killer quickly detached them and put them away without a word.

Delta blinked up at the tall man. He looked the same as usual, although his hair was a bit more ruffled due to his tussle outside. He wasn't out of breath, but his muscular chest raised and lowered quicker than what could be normal. Delta noticed his chest quiver a bit when he inhaled.

"Are you hurt?" Delta asked gently.

"No" was the expected reply.

"You don't look well" Delta paced behind him to see if there were any visible injuries. She was no doctor, but being the klutz she was she knew a thing or two about not wanting to admit to being in pain.

"I'm fine " Killer growled and turned to face Delta as she observed him.

" sit down" Delta commanded him.

No response.

"Come on. sit down" She pointed towards one of the tables.

Killer huffed from under his mask and placed a hand on Delta's shoulder firmly, pulling her closer to him. Delta squeaked, a little surprised and searched him with her eyes wildly, fearful of what was to come. She had kind of forgotten who she was talking to…

Killer placed his hands under her armpits and pulled Delta up to meet his helmet. She was mere inches from him and she could feel the heat of his body against hers. She gulped and shivered. She couldn't even remember the last time she was raised off the ground so high. Her eyes searched his covered face for answers.

"You don't tell me what to do" Killer growled in her face. Delta shivered, afraid to even blink. Thoughts clouded her mind as she tried to figure out what to say or do next.

"...Please?" Delta whimpered. She was terrified but still couldn't drop the matter he may be hurt.

Nothing but Killer's labored breaths were heard. He then pulled his face away from Delta's and carefully set her back down on the floor. Delta rolled her shoulders around and frowned at Killer. His arm guards had hurt her, but she wasn't going to say anything. She was near positive that it wasn't intentional anyways.

While Delta looked her arms over, Killer sat down on a bar stool in front of her and watched her.

"Are you going to let me see what's wrong?" Delta didn't understand why she bothered asking again.

"I guess.." Killer mumbled.

"Oh..well..good" Delta nodded, happy he complied. She raced over to her bag and went rummaging through it. She pulled out a roll of gauze, a packed cloth, and a tiny bottle of rum.

"You carry that shit with you?" Killer sounded annoyed.

"Uh...yeah I guess I made a habit of it…" Delta grinned sheepishly while she dropped a bit of rum on her hands to clean them.

Killer nodded, not knowing what to say about that.

Delta carried the three items in her arms and set them on the bar counter. She stared at Killer in front of her, trying to pinpoint what was wrong and where. But his shirt was kind of...in the way.

"Um..I need you to...take...that off" Delta's voice cracked as the embarrassment flowed through her. She never thought she would ever be saying that to any man in her life. Luckily Killer didn't say anything, he just grunted gently at her again and complied.

"What does that even mean?" Delta wondered. She didn't know if that sound meant he was dissatisfied or god knows what else.

Killer peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the counter. He inhaled softly and coughed as he let the breath go.

Delta was busy biting her tongue and hoping she wasn't blushing. She rested her eyes on Killer's bare skin. He was muscular and his skin was a soft creamy peach, slightly turned pink by the sun. Delta turned her attention to his upper chest where a large dark spot was forming. It looked like a bruise.

"..Did he hit you?" Delta whispered and lightly touched Killer's chest near the purple bruise. His skin was surprisingly soft. It was taking everything Delta had to keep her composure, but she was actually doing okay.

"I don't think so" Killer said. He didn't really move when Delta touched him, but he did tense up a little.

Delta nodded and looked behind him. There were a few cuts on his upper back, parallel to where the bruises were on his chest. Delta guessed maybe he got nicked on his chest in battle by the pillar and was forced against a tree because of it. It sort of made sense.

"You just have a couple of cuts back here, you're fine." Delta reassured him.

"I told you" Killer reminded her.

Delta scoffed at him and snatched the bottle of rum from the counter and the towel. She poured a little on the cloth and gently dabbed it at Killer's back. She had to stand on her tip toes and strain her legs to reach the spot but she didn't say anything about it. When the wet cloth met Killer's back he flinched a little but kept quiet.

"Does that hurt?" Delta asked concerned.

"No..." Killer sounded slightly offended.

"Oh." was all Delta could say. She quickly tapped the cloth to Killer's back who flinched again. Well he said it didn't hurt, so Delta was going to take his word for it.

Delta finished up and returned the cloth to the counter. She gently trailed her fingertips over Killer's wounded back. For what she didn't know. Maybe to comfort him? He may not be hurting, but there was a reason why he was recoiling so much.

"You can stand up if you want" Delta said as she screwed the cap back on her bottle.

"Thank you." Killer responded. He reached for his shirt on the counter and slipped it back on his torso. He carefully rose from his seat and faced Delta as he buttoned his top back up. Delta's face turned hot. She pretended he wasn't even there and fumbled with her cloth.

What made you decide to come back?" Killer asked as he fastened the last button.

Delta twisted her mouth in thought.

"I'm not really sure." She had become more comfortable now that she was back with Killer, but the excitement she felt from the night before was still fresh. Delta spent her whole night trying to pinpoint what was making this so wonderful to her, but she still couldn't figure it out.

"Hm" was all Delta got for a reply.

"What were you doing anyway?" Delta turned the questions on him.

"He attack me." Killer said.

"What for?" Delta pressed.

Killer shrugged. Either he was hiding something or he really wasn't sure.

He walked away from Delta without warning and headed for the open door of the building.

Delta followed him with her eyes still intrigued by him. Killer stopped in the doorway and rested his arm against the wooden frame.

"Are you coming?" He asked, tilting his head back to Delta.

"Uh..yeah" Delta scooped up her supplies on the counter and shoved them back in her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and paused at the table.

"Where are we going Killer?" Delta asked him.

Killer's eyes widened briefly under his mask. The girl had never said his name before.

"Well wherever it is I can't stay too long, I have to go into work still" Delta pouted.

"Then let's go back to your side." Killer suggested.

"Do you really want to?" Delta beamed. She was glad she would be able to get away from the chaos for a while and still spend time with Killer.

"Yes" Killer replied and waved his hand, beckoning the girl towards him.

Delta followed his hand and walked under his arm still resting in the doorway. She stopped right between the door and the grass outside. She sure as hell didn't want to go crazy monk or anyone could be out there. She lifted her face to stare up at Killer with a worried look.

"It's alright, I'm right here." Killer reassured Delta.

"Can you go first?" Delta whimpered.

"No" Killer gently nudged her forward.

Delta sighed loudly and took her step out. It was clear, so she marched right into the forest rather quickly with Killer right behind her. Delta still had to wonder if he could be fully trusted. Why was he so pushy with her?


	10. Chapter 10 Closer

**Chapter 10 is up! Our two characters get closer, even more things are implied, and...other things...Enjoy! **

Chapter 10. Closer

* * *

Killer managed to take the lead after they hit the forest. After they made it back to area 40, Delta lead the way to her place. She had them take a shortcut since she didn't want Killer to be seen just yet. She wasn't prepared for any trouble.

They made it to Delta's small loft and Delta skipped up the steps in front of Killer to unlock the door.

Delta dropped her bag on the floor in front of her and plopped down next to it, sighing loudly. She closed her eyes and started rubbing her forehead while Killer stood by idly.

Delta realized she hadn't even properly invited him in, she scurried up to her feet.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not used to having company"

Killer shrugged and ran his hands across a small wooden table next to him.

He wasn't particularly uncomfortable, but he didn't know what to say.

"Ugh how do I do this" Delta mumbled and slumped forward.

"How long have you been here?" Killer started.

"Oh, I got this place about a year and a half ago" Delta nodded.

"No, I meant in Sabaody Archipelago" Killer said

"Uhm..what do you mean?" Delta backed away confused.

"You aren't from here."

"How do you know that?" Delta began to fidget uncomfortably.

"It's not that hard to tell." Killer chuckled a little and crossed his arms.

"Was that a laugh?" Delta asked herself.

"No one on this island would come over to area 20 by themselves. Twice, especially at night." Killer assured her.

"So where are you from?" He tried again.

"Nowhere important now." Delta shrugged and walked off. She climbed up the nearby staircase and disappeared into an upper level. She peeked over the edge at Killer who was standing by and smiled before disappearing.

"What about you?" She directed the questions to Killer now.

"The South Blue. All of the crew is."

"What island?"

"I doubt you've heard of it" Killer followed her steps up the stairs. He stopped at the edge of the staircase to see Delta kneeling in front of a low coffee table. She was huddled over something, but he couldn't see what. All heard was a scribbling sound coming from Delta.

"What are you doing?"

"Just finishing something" Delta half replied and lifted up a piece of paper to wave at Killer without turning around.

Killer crept over her silently and quickly snatched the paper from Delta's hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Delta cried and tried to reach the paper now in his hands.

Killer outstretched his arms and lifted the paper up higher above while he tilted his head back to inspect it.

"Give it back!" Delta demanded and jumped up trying to reach Killer's hands. But it was no use, there was no way she would ever be able to reach his hands.

Killer stood silent and scanned the image, not phased by Delta's pleading. She had grown tired of jumping for it and was now on her tip toes still desperately trying to get what was hers.

"Please..give it back, Killer " Delta whispered as She gently pawed Killer's stomach.

Killer looked down at her a little surprised by her touch.

"It's a drawing of a...weapon?" He asked flatly.

Delta nodded profusely.

"What exactly is it?" He slowly lowered his hands and pushed the paper towards Delta.

"Not everything has a meaning" Delta snapped and ripped the paper from Killer's hands.

She sulked back over to the coffee table and continued to work on her picture with Killer following her every move. He placed himself next to Delta and watched her steadily.

"For a man who wants to hide everything, he sure is close to me" Delta rolled her eyes in thought.

She looked up at his blue and white helmet with an annoyed glare but it quickly melted the longer she faced him. For some reason she couldn't manage to stay pissed with him even if she tried.

"What?" Killer cocked his head to the side.

"N-nothing.." Delta quickly looked away.

She was trying with all her power to not admit that he was...oddly...cute. Delta scolded herself "you haven't even seen the man's face". But on the other hand it didn't really bother her. She didn't want to press the matter either. He was still a notorious pirate who could change his mind any minute on Delta, although she doubted that would happen.

"When do you have to go into work?" Killer asked her. His deep voice hummed when he spoke quietly.

"Six." Delta whispered. She really didn't want to look at the clock. She didn't want to go to work, and she really didn't want Killer to leave. She didn't know why though. He hardly said much and pestered her a lot.

She heard Killer grunt softly.

"What does that mean?!" She screamed inwardly. Delta dropped her pencil from her hand and sighed. Killer looked down at her and brushed Delta's arm. The girl shuddered slightly at his touch.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to go.." Delta smiled.

"..then don't" Killer suggested and laid back on the floor.

"I can't just not show up" Delta laughed and matched his movements. She lay next to him on the carpet of her loft, looking out her skylight on the ceiling. Leaves from the trees outside were skipping across the glass as the wind blew softly.

Delta glanced at the man next to her. His arms were rested behind his head and his legs were bent at the knees, his long blond hair was splayed all over the floor. His previously labored breathing had evened out, Delta could see his chest rising and falling like normal. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was an interesting one. How could he convince her to do all sorts of things when they hadn't even met two days ago? That just wasn't normal.

"Is there something the matter?" Killer asked her.

"Nah" Delta assured him. Killer turned to look at her and reached his hand out to her. Delta shrunk back a little, startled.

"You still don't trust me, do you? Killer mumbled softly, pulling his hand back. He wondered what made her so timid around him. Yet she had no problems agreeing to do what he told her. He wondered if Delta was just talking to him out of fear.

"I don't really know" Delta half agreed. She slid closer to Killer and rested her head on his chest. She had no idea what compelled her to do a thing like that. Delta worried that was the most wrong move she ever made in her life and expected to get hurt.

She felt Killer's warm body tense underneath her and he didn't say a word. But Delta gasped a little when she felt his hand on her back.

She felt his other hand gently stroke her cheek and turn her chin up to his covered face.

"You should stay" He mumbled in her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter. 11

* * *

"I can't…" Delta shot up off the floor, pulling away from Killer. She had a hard time realizing what she had just let happen. She scurried to her feet and paced around the room, doing her best to break out of the haze she was in.

Delta looked back at Killer who was now sitting up slightly, resting on his elbows. Being with him made her forget all her responsibilities in life. She really enjoyed that feeling, but it just wasn't realistic.

"Killer, I'm sorry" Delta apologized while looking at her hands. She felt so awful. But there was no way she could allow herself to get this close to him.

"I don't mind.." Killer answered quietly, standing up.

Delta looked up at him and sighed. She wondered if she had hurt his feelings.

"I guess I'll go then." Killer mumbled.

Delta watched him go down the ladder. She waited in silence until she heard her front door close. She wanted to go with him, but she was so unsure about it all. Delta had already possibly risked her job for the strange man, she let him into her home, it was all going too fast.

Delta cursed herself out loud. Whenever something was looking up for her, she had to ruin it. It wasn't hard for her to realize why she didn't have many friends..not that she really had a choice

With a slight ache in her chest, Delta slowly got dressed for work.

**Sorry that was so so short guys. I wanted to get some idea's going, but I was kind of in a rut for a while, so I decided to make a teeny chapter just so I would have something to go off of for the next one. and don't worry, chapter 12 and the upcoming ones will be huge *v***


	12. Chapter 12 Honesty

**Hi Guys! I've gotten several reviews on this and I really am overjoyed that people are liking this! Thank you to Cocobear! I agree, Killer baby doesn't get enough love. Like ever lol, he needs more fans! And I'm really glad you enjoy the OC's personality as well :D**

**Heads up, this the chapter where things begin to change a bit, and the mood temporarily turns darker Its a bit of a grim chapter, and soon we start to learn of Delta's past. But don't worry, it doesn't stay grim forever. And I bring in some more OP peeps to brighten up the mood in the next chapter.**

**.**

Chapter 12. Honesty

* * *

Delta barely heard the screams that were directed to her from Miss Sidney. Even though she needed it, work was the last thing on her mind. As her boss threatened and yelled obscenities at her, Delta wondered if she would ever see Killer again. Her entire body churned at the thought of their most recent encounter being their last, even though it might have been for the best.

"Do you understand a word I'm saying to you, girl?" Miss Sidney slammed her worn hands on the table in front of her. The scent of cheap beer radiating off off her.

Delta looked up at the woman with a glaze in her eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" The older woman screeched in her face.

Delta jumped a little, but she didn't respond. She was just tired of being yelled at.

"Can you not..yell at me please.." Delta mumbled softly.

"_Excuse me?" _Her boss scoffed.

"Please don't yell at me" Delta snapped, her voice a lot stronger than before.

Delta recoiled a bit, fearing the worst was to come for her.

Miss. Sidney stared at Delta, dumbfounded and still fuming.

"I'm sorry" Delta hung her head.

Miss Sidney twisted her lip angrily and raised her hand.

Before Delta knew it, she was on the floor, with a dull pain in her face. She was holding the right side of her face, curled up in a ball. Miss Sidney had punched her right in the eye.

Delta whimpered and tried to use one hand to stand herself back up. The woman raced up behind Delta, grabbed her by the shoulders and gave another blow to the girl's face. Delta screamed and spit up a bit of blood as Miss. Sidney grabbed Delta by the face and prepared to go in for another punch, but Delta quickly blocked the blow with a forearm. She ripped Miss. Sidney's other hand from her face and rammed her own bloody head into the older woman's head with extreme force.

Miss Sidney toppled over on the table behind her, still conscious but stunned. Delta scurried over to the wounded woman and reached a hand out to grasp the woman by the throat. Glaring into the eyes of her boss with unbridled rage, she lifted the Miss. Sidney up in the air with one hand, ignoring the the shrill cries and sputters from the choking woman.

But suddenly, just as soon as Delta had lifted her up, she opened her hand to drop Miss. Sidney on the floor. The woman fell with a loud thud. She wasn't dead, but her breath was growing thin.

Delta's angered appearance quickly took to one of confusion and fear.

"Oh god no." Delta covered her mouth as she took in the damage around her..

"No no no, not again.." Her eyes began to well up with tears. How could she have let this happen?

"I...will have you killed..." Miss Sidney wheezed through raspy breaths.

With that warning Delta snatched up her bag off the floor and bolted out the door. She could feel all eyes on her, but didn't dare speak to anyone. The marines were sure to be here any minute due to the commotion and she did not want to be found. She couldn't risk.

With tears in her eyes, Delta raced through the forest. Blood stained her eyes and mouth, and the pain in her eye was returning, but she didn't care.

The sun was setting once again as Delta hurtled through the grove.

She had never felt so angry towards someone in so long. She knew her boss was mean, but this was a whole new level. Delta wished she would have listened to Killer and just stayed with him. But now she didn't even know where he was, if he was even still here. And now she will have to pay the price for her anger. Again.

Delta wiped her unharmed cheek and sniffled. She was over back at area 20.

She stepped out of the grove and back into the busy streets again, but not with much of a purpose. She held her face down and did her best to blend into the crowd.

She weaved her way through groups of civilians, pirates, and Marines who didn't take much notice of her.

She wanted to go back to grove 21, to that abandoned building where she helped Killer...

That would at least provide shelter for a while.

She was making her way there when she felt a soft tug on her arm. Delta gasped and jumped a little, but still held her head low.

"Delta?' A familiar voice spoke. It was Killer. Delta looked up at him wide eyed but remembered the state she was in and backed away from him a little.

Killer fell silent but still grasped her arm.

"I have to go" Delta whimpered and continued to try to back away, but Killer wouldn't let her free.

"What happened to you?" Killer asked, sounding heavily concerned behind his helmet. He pulled Delta close to him. He felt her try to tug away, but she wasn't strong enough to resist his grip. Killer tenderly lifted Delta's chin up and observed her wounded face. He looked her over carefully while tears fell down Delta's face, but she didn't make a sound.

"Come with me." Killer pulled her hand gently. Delta nodded and stayed close to him. She had nothing to lose.

Killer led them to the bar where they had first seen each other. The bartender there went frantic when he saw the state Delta was in and was ready to accuse Killer, but Delta assured him it was not his fault, but her bosses. Thankfully the bartender believed her and was ready to rush to Delta's aid but Killer insisted that he wanted to help her himself. The bartender eyed Delta for confirmation and she nodded. Shrugging the bartender raced to his medication box and set in front of Killer. He huffed slightly and walked outside away from the two.

Delta stayed quiet, afraid to speak. Killer opened the medicine box and took out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. He gazed at it from behind his mask for a moment, remembering Delta helping him with her tiny bottle, but he didn't smile. He only wished he had made Delta come with him earlier.

"Why did she do this to you? " He whispered to Delta. He gently wiped the blood from her face, hoping he wasn't hurting her.

"She was angry because I asked her to not yell at me." Delta's voice wavered, not sure if she should tell the whole story yet. She whimpered a little when the cold cotton bud touched one of the scratches under her eye.

Killer pushed Delta's curly hair away from her face and gingerly tended to the wound.

"I'm sorry.." Delta murmured and shed another tear.

"I should have listened to you, Killer"

"You were just doing what you had to." Killer tried to reason with Delta. She wasn't listening though. Delta was busy tearing up and wiping her eyes. No matter what happened, if she stayed on this island she was screwed, but she didn't know how to tell Killer.

"Come here" Killer pulled her shivering body close to him. Delta tried to resist but he didn't let her.

Killer pulled her in and held her close against his chest. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but he wanted to comfort her.

Delta squeaked a little, frightened for a moment, but relaxed when she realized she had nothing to be afraid of. She wrapped her arms around Killer and laid her head on his warm chest.

"You're not going back there." Killer murmured.

"I know...I can't" Delta agreed. That was for sure.

Delta buried her head in Killer's chest and inhaled softly. She was once again able to notice his soft smooth skin. She nuzzled his peachy skin, taking in his soft sea salt scent.

Killer wasn't as tense as before, she noted, but she did feel him twitch a little when she squeaked. Was he uncomfortable? Or scared maybe?

"I'm sorry " Delta whispered and tried to gently pull away from him. Killer wouldn't let her go though all the way though, he kept his arms wrapped around her and held her close enough for him to be able to peer down at Delta's wounded face.

"Did you fight back?" Killer asked.

Delta had been dreading that question since Killer found her tonight…

"...Yeah" Her voice quivered. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want him to know the truth either. But she knew he was going to want the story.

Killer was already looking at her with an expectation.

"I...headbutted her and..I uh...I choked her." Delta shrugged. There was no easier...or gentler way for her to put it.

"..." She didn't get a response from Killer.

"Please don't be silent again.." Delta groaned and rubbed her forehead. She could never tell if his silence was good or bad, and she wasn't really up for anticipating his reaction right now.

"You...killed her?" Killer cocked his head to the side.

"Oh my god, Killer no! I almost did- I mean- I just.." Delta sighed, deciding it was best to hush.

"I don't understand, Killer mumbled.

"I just..I got really mad..and after she hit me and I got my hands on her I just couldn't stop." Delta confessed.

"Killer, I'm really sorry but, it's probably best if we don't see each other anymore..I don't want to get you in trouble." Delta choked a little. It hurt her heart to say that, but she didn't want to give more trouble than he needed. She didn't want him to get caught because of her being reckless.

"Delta.-" Killer started.

"Killer, I reall-"

"Delta, I don't think you realize..you harming one person won't send me away." Killer almost laughed.

Delta looked back up at Killer, a little confused.

"Delta..I've killed hundreds of people...you might as well be considered innocent." Killer almost laughed.

Delta swallowed a little, thinking carefully about her next words, knowing she couldn't take them back once they were out.

"Well since were being honest here, so have I"


	13. Chapter 13 Not So Scared

Chapter 13. Not So Scared

* * *

Killer's eye's squinted behind his mask.

What on earth was Delta talking about?

"What do you mean 'so have I'?" Killer asked flatly.

"I mean, I'm not as innocent as you think I am...its a long story" Delta shrugged.

"It's one of the reasons that I moved here." She added.

Killer sat back and sighed. He needed to know more about what Delta was talking about. But not here.

"You're going to have to tell me everything. But we shouldn't talk about it here. Let's go"

"But..where will we go? I don't know if I can be seen out there...and I don't want to hurt anyone else.." Delta reminded Killer.

"You'll be fine" Killer promised her as he put away the leftover supplies in the medicine box. He got up quickly and beckoned Delta to come after him.

Killer took Delta by the arm and held her close to his side. "Just stay close to me and you will be fine." He told her.

"Um..Killer, I don't think it's such a good idea for me to be here" Delta darted her eyes around warily.

"What's wrong with here?" Killer paused to look back at the cowering girl.

"I don't..I don't really think Captain Kidd will appreciate a new bunkmate right now..."

"Mhmm, get over it" Killer replied cooly.

Delta frowned and scoffed back at the man.

Carefully, she paced herself as she walked on the ship.

"How did I get myself into this? Just how?" Delta asked herself. If she stayed on land she would surely be killed, but at least she would know why. But aboard the Kids pirate ship she would surely be tortured and gutted for nothing. She didn't particularly care to meet Captain Kid up close either, he seemed so..well, evil.

She followed Killer up to the deck and looked around. The decor seemed like it was straight from a torture chamber. Long sharp spikes protruded from the wooden beams across the sides of the ship, the floor looked to be a reddish colored tile with lighter red circles scattered across it. And right in the front of the ship was a massive human skull sculpture.

"...it looks like a funeral home..." Delta whined to Killer.

"Thats the look we were going for, let's go" Killer was already halfway across the deck, heading towards a door.

Delta whimpered a bit and scurried after him, not wanting to be alone.

Just as Killer was about to open the door, the Captain popped out and gave Killer a snarl.

"Goddammit Killer! Watch where you're walking!"

"Captain uh...we have a problem" Killer ignored Kid's comment.

"What?" Kids face turned serious.

"Well um.." Killer pointed next to the empty air next to him.

"WHAT?"

Killer looked next to him and Delta was not there. Sighing, he stepped to the side a little to reveal the hiding girl.

Delta now in the spotlight, stared up at Kid, her eyes the size of dinner plates. She didn't dare move or say one word.

" The hell is that Killer?" Kid looked the girl over briefly before frowning at his first mate.

"Her name is Delta, she kind of needs our help."

"What are we Killer, a babysitting company-" Kid started. But before he could finish, Killer whispered something in Kid's ear that Delta could not grasp.

"Great...getting left in the dark already" Delta thought to herself. What could Killer not want her to hear?

Kid looked back at Delta for a moment, his red eyes almost glowed. Delta gulped and tried her best not to run off the ship screaming for her life.

"Are you hiding from someone girlie?" Kid finally spoke directly to Delta.

"Yes." Delta replied in a monotone voice, stunning herself. She had no idea where she found the courage to actually speak to this man.

"You can stay here, that's perfectly fine." Kid replied.

"But you are going to make me join your crew, aren't you?" Delta asked him.

"Excuse me?" Kid's eye twitched.

"You were going to give me an ultimatum. Either join your crew, or you make me leave or kill me." Delta looked up at Kid.

"Delta" Killer started.

"Would it be better if I just kill you now then?" Kid snapped, he didn't care for Delta's lack of emotion. He expected her to be fearful of him.

"I don't think you're going to do that" Delta replied calmly."

"Well let's find out!" Kid snarled and pulled out the pistol strapped to his torso. He would make it simple and quick. There was no need for him to use his devil fruit ability. It would be a waste.

Kid pointed the gun at Delta, who remained still. He grinned as he put his hand on the trigger

"Captain Kid, don't!" Killer called out and lunged forward.

All that was heard was the sharp sound of metal on metal, and the waves lapping at the bottom of the ship.


	14. Chapter 14 The Unusual Ones

**Hi guys! I'm going to talk to you again haha. Kuroshi-Kayane Thank you for your review! I'm glad your loving it and I'm going to try to post at least one chapter every day or every other day, I hate leaving people hanging. **

** Just a fair warning this chapter gets a little funky. We learn a little bit of Delta's past and why she is so "off" The chapter after this will be super fun one like I promised. :)**

Chapter 14. The Unusual Ones

* * *

Kid's eyes widened, alarmed by what just happened. He tried to simply lower his gun the the ground but ended up just dropping it.

Killer was on the floor, but he was unharmed. Even more confusing, he was behind Delta.

Delta was still standing but slightly crouched down, one of her arms held up in front of her face. The arm clearly was hit by the bullet but no damage was done. It had made a small darkened mark, but nothing more before it had bounced off Delta's skin and out into the ocean.

"What the _fuck_?" Kid hissed.

Killer was just as confused as Kid, but picked himself up and ran back over to his Captain and Delta, positioned himself between the two.

"Thats enough from the both of you!" Killer growled.

"Killer who the HELL did you bring on my ship?!" Kid barked at the first mate.

"I told you who she was Kid" Killer reminded him.

"Well you clearly forgot to leave something out" Kid snapped and pulled out his other pistol ready to start over.

At that point, Delta raced towards the Captain ready to fight.

"Kid hold it PLEASE!" Killer begged the Captain.

"Is that an order Killer?" Kid asked bewildered

" No, but it's a very strong suggestion." Killer replied. He held up his hand at Delta, who glared at him, but decided to behave.

Kid turned his attention back to the angered Delta. He saw she listened to Killer without a problem, but she was clearly seething with fury.

He smiled.

"Delta...what would you say if I forced you to join our crew? As in, you have no option to walk away."

Delta raised her eyebrows and blinked, surprised by Kids sudden change in tone.

"It seems like the no choice option is my best one" She admitted.

"Good...welcome aboard..." Kid grinned even wider.

"We should do the again some time, girlie" Kid sneered. He gave Delta one last glance and steered himself away from his first mate and the girl, and walked his way off the ship.

When Killer figured the Captain was out of earshot, he turned to Delta.

"What was that?" He asked, sounding almost angry, but more stunned.

"He tried to shoot me, and you jumped in so I moved you and blocked him" Delta explained matter-of-factly.

"But...how...how did you stop a bullet?" He was almost even more concerned about how she managed to move him out of the way.

"Remember I when I told you its a lot to explain?" Delta reminded him.

"So then your a Devil Fruit User?" Killer assumed.

"I wish is was that simple" Delta sighed.

"Well that's the only thing it could be" Killer told her.

"Well since it's not, I guess we can have that talk now" Delta murmured.

"we probably should" Killer folded his arms in agreement.

Delta plopped down on the deck and sighed.

"So..what is your Devil fruit ability exactly?" Killer asked and sat next to her.

"I told you its not a devil fruit" Delta replied slightly annoyed.

"I don't believe that" Killer grunted.

"Thats too bad, because I got a good story for you." Delta teased him.

"...alright..."

"Would you believe me if I told you there were two types of people?" Delta turned to the masked man.

"Of course, but I think there's more than two types" Killer pointed.

Delta shook her head. "No, I mean like actual types of people"

"Like..breeds?" Killer frowned behind his mask.

"Yeah, kind of I guess.." Delta nodded.

"I don't think so. A human is a human, no matter what." Killer shrugged.

"Can I ask you a question Killer?"

"Of course Delta"

"Why do people give into things so easily?"

Killer cocked his head confused.

"I mean..most people..the second they find out someone is stronger than them, or has a vision bigger and better than them, they crack."

"People like to roll over on their backs so easily, and never think to fight back. Why do they do that?"

"I..I don't really know, I never really thought about it." Killer mumbled.

"Humans are a strange thing..they follow faith blindly without doubt. Whenever someone claims they can change the world...they will instantly have people backing them up.. people who don't even give a second thought that maybe, the person is wrong."

"Not everyone does that"

"Yes they do Killer, even you"

Killer scoffed.

"Yeah how so?"

"You follow Kid, don't you? You believe in him.." Delta blinked at him.

She was right. Killer nodded.

"And he follows his dream to find the One Piece I assume."

"Indeed he does" Killer hummed

"It's not a bad thing..I just..sometimes most people let it go too far… they see someone who is different than them as a god, someone who can change their lives for them. But what if something bigger comes to take that away? What if gods can be deceived just as people can be?"

Killer shook his head waiting for an answer, for he didn't have one.

"People die Killer, thats what happens. But its not all their fault either. The person who they worshiped should have been paying attention. They should have protected them. But they were fooled by someone bigger and better than them."

"Delta...what did you do?" Killer pried,

"I'll just cut to the chase for you" Delta laughed a little.

"Not much longer than 5 years ago, my people suffered and perished because of a stupid decision I made..like I told you, people will see anyone who is stronger than them as a god."

Delta peered into Killer's covered face.

"People worshiped you for what you could do.." Killer murmured,

Delta nodded.

"I took care of everyone in my country. We were invincible and everything was as it should be. I made sure everything was right in our world...but like I said, someone bigger and better comes along. From the outside. He was similar to me, but was stronger than me, more experienced…"

"He took your place?"

"Not exactly...he helped me for a while..and after he gained my trust he overpowered us all, he wiped us all out sparing several thousand citizens.

He gave me an ultimatum..fight him and risk the rest of the people perishing, or I leave and they live in peace...so I did." Delta swallowed.

"You left them behind…" Killer stated.

" I didn't have a choice" Delta snapped.

"How could you trust him this time though?" Killer asked.

"It was obvious. He won't harm them..he wanted to start fresh, but he needed something to start with. His major fault is that he can't work alone"

"Who is this person?"

"He's not a person. He seems to be more of an..embodiment of this corrupted world."

"So what does that make you?"

"huh?"

"You said you two were similar" Killer reminded her,

"..It doesn't really matter…" Delta trailed off.

"Are there more of you?"

"If I knew I would have already asked for their help."

"..we can help…"

"No you can't. Kid can't, not all the marines in the force can. Humans are too fragile. And I don't want to start something else I might not be able to finish. "

"This is a lot to take in Delta…" Killer scratched the back of his head.

"Well you asked for it, and I'm not the best story teller here" She laughed

"But you seemed so normal." Killer wondered.

"People aren't the most difficult creatures to blend in with" Delta nodded.

"Do you believe me…" Delta looked up at Killer,

"I don't think anyone would lie about that..besides, I've heard stranger stories from my own Captain"

"You will need to tell me some sometime" Delta giggled.

"So...what now?"

"I guess its time to meet the other crew members?" Killer suggested.

" Good! Something to put me in a good mood!" Delta sprang up and held out her hand to Killer.

"You can't help me up.."

"I threw your entire body weight behind me and stopped a bullet. I think I got you" Delta snickered.

Killer sighed and took her hand. As she said Delta pulled him up without any effort. Killer walked back over to the door Kid had come out of and opened it for Delta, letting her go in first.

Killer never thought he could be bested by many people. Especially a female. But super human hadn't been on the list. Killer decided to let that one slide.


	15. Chapter 15 Let The Night Begin

Let the Night Begin

* * *

The pair walked down a small flight of stairs below the door and into a small hallway that revealed the rest of the ship. It seemed pretty simple, and the decor was much less...eccentric than the outside. Delta peeked around behind Killer and saw what appeared to be a kitchen ahead of them. She saw the blue haired zombie looking man from the bar several nights ago, but he was sitting at a table with his back facing them.

"Do we have to talk to him now?" Delta begged Killer. If he was anything like Kid, meeting him could wait another day. Delta was too tired for another altercation.

"It's going to have to happen sometime Delta. Besides, he's harmless." Killer assured her. He peered down at the girl who was somewhat tucked behind his messy hair.

Killer sighed and took Delta by the hand to drag her into the kitchen with him.

"Hey, Heat?"

The blue hair man turned to look at Killer, but didn't speak.

"What is with all these weird names?" Delta wondered. Heat...Killer..Kid was the only normal one with a name on this ship so far..but he turned out to be the weirdest one so..

"We have a new crew member." Killer nodded.

Heat looked over Delta with black eyes. He wasn't really scary, he was more interesting.

"Hello." He finally spoke and smiled a little.

Delta waved, she was having a hard time finding words as usual.

"Is your name Delta?" Heat asked her.

Delta blinked a little surprised. "Uh..yeah how did you know?"

"The other day, Kil-"

"Uh do you happen to know where Wire is?" Killer interrupted almost loudly.

Heat thought for a moment, his stitched face in a frown.

"I think he's with captain Kid right now" he mumbled still in thought.

"Ok, thanks, we're going to find him" Killer replied fast and grasped Delta's shoulder and practically pushed her out the door.

"Hey!" Delta cried and tripped over her feet a little.

"What was that about?' Delta pouted

"Nothing, he's busy, lets not bother him." Killer said calmly.

"No he wasn't…" Delta argued.

"No I'm sure he was, lets go" Killer turned on his heel and walked in the other direction down the hall with a pretty fast pace.

"What…" Delta dragged her hand across her face. She hissed a little and jerked her hand away in pain, remembering that she had been hit not much earlier. She shook her head and scurried after Killer.

"What happens now?" Delta questioned after she caught up with him.

"I'm not sure til Kid gets back. All I know is that tomorrow we're going to a slave auction."

"Excuse me?" Delta cocked her head and stopped.

"Hmm?" Killer didn't stop but slowed his pace.

"Why are you going to that?"

"To look for new possible crew members?" He answered.

"Why not just free the slaves?" Delta suggested.

"Because..it's not that easy, and its none of our business. We just get in, get what we want and get out" Killer reasoned.

"Why wouldn't you try to save the people?" Delta asked quietly. Slavery was one thing she never understood. Where she came from there were no slaves, and none of the neighboring places she knew of had them either.

"Like I said, its none of our business" Killer repeated.

"You people, humans, are strange." Delta shook her head in confusion.

"You say humans are wierd?" Killer asked.

"I think they are, yeah" Delta shrugged.

"So since you are speaking like that, I must clarify; you aren't human at all?" Killer asked.

Delta thought for a moment, not sure of what to say.

"I'm only as human as I let myself be" Was her response.

"Maybe you should try it a bit more" Killer laughed.

"I wouldn't want to. You are all doomed as it is" Delta stated flatly. That turned out to be a mistake.

Killer stopped and turned to Delta. He had a look of offense on his face, and also a slight appearance of not quit fear, but wonder. But Delta would have never known.

"What do you mean by that…." He questioned Delta.

Delta stopped to think for a moment. She wasn't really sure she should continue on the subject.

"Oh...nothing really." She shook her head.

Killer continued to stare her down. He was curious as to what she meant by being doomed. But not wanting to provoke the girl, he decided to let it go. For now.

"Um when do we leave Sabaody Archipelago?" Delta changed the subject.

"That I don't know just yet, Kid hasn't said anything about it." Killer informed her.

"Um..are you hungry or anything?" Killer asked Delta.

"Oh...no, but thank you" Delta smiled at him warmly.

She looked up at the blonde man, still curious about him. She had so many questions to ask him, but she didn't know where to start, or the right time. She had so much on her mind right now. Her thoughts went back briefly to the day Killer came to her house with her..

"Do you know how to use any weapons?" Killer interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah I have some at my house...I would like to get them before we leave here."

"Thats fine" Killer nodded in agreement.

"Um...where do I sleep?" Delta brought out the big question she'd been holding onto.

"Aw fuck" Killer thought to himself. There was plenty of extra room on the ship. But she was a female, so she definitely couldn't double up with anyone. The only extra bedroom at the moment was packed tight with supplies. And God forbid Kid let the poor girl sleep in his room. There was only one other option.

"The um...only extra room right now isn't available...so you can take my room. we weren't really expecting to run into a new crew member so fast." Killer tried to reason.

"I can't just take your bed!" Delta spoke sadly. She didn't think she was going to push Killer out of his room.

"It's fine, I have a watch tonight anyway. I'm not going to bed anytime soon." Killer put a hand on Delta's shoulder.

"Oh...well..ok.." Delta was still sounding unsure.

"It's alright, really" Killer's deep voice hummed softly. He saw she was hesitant still.

But the girl also looked tired. She was having a hard time keeping her dark eyes open, and she looked ready to pass out at any moment.

"Come on, lets get you to bed" Killer took her by the hand and gave it a gentle tug.

Delta nodded sleepily and padded off after the tall blonde man. And for a brief moment, she felt comfort, and didn't have single a worry in the world.


	16. Chapter 16 Separated

**Chapter 16. Separated **

**Hi guys its me again! A new chapter! I'm going to do my best to post two somewhat lengthy ones tonight for everyone's reading pleasure.**

**P.S I am so so very sorry if I get Heat and Wire's names mixed up. I know them apart very well, but when I'm talking about them or writing, I just mix the names up for some reason. I don't know why. But so far only Heat has arrived, no Wire, yet. So keep that in mind, it will clear up any confusion for now. I do spell check and proofread these like six times before I publish, but I am dyslexic and sometimes I slip up or just plain overlook things. So just a heads up.**

**And here we go!**

* * *

"Killer, where are we going?" Delta yawned.

"I told you, I'm taking you to my room so you can go to bed." Killer laughed a little.

"I don't want to go" Delta mumbled. She wiped her eyes sleepily and tried to stop Killer from pulling her forward. It wasn't working.

"For someone who can deflect bullets, you sure are having a hard time right now" Killer told her. It was kind of a challenge. He wanted to see her do something like that again. He was still curious about her.

"It comes and goes." Delta blinked.

"That doesn't seem very helpful." Killer shrugged.

"I don't want to go to bed" Delta whined, changing the subject.

Killer's scratched his neck, a little confused.

"Well...what do you want to do then?" There really wasn't much to do till Kid got back, and Delta looked like she was about to pass out any moment.

"KILLER!" A loud voice echoed through the ship. Delta almost jumped out of her skin. The sudden scream jolted her awake.

"Killer where- oh" It was Kid. He was stomping angrily throughout the ship looking for his first mate. Delta eyeballed the large red-headed brute again, trying to figure out if he actually was angry...or if he just looked like that.

"I need you to come with me Killer." Kid demanded, not even paying Delta any attention.

"What about um...Delta" Killer nudged the girl next to him almost playfully.

"She's not going to die if you leave her alone for ten seconds. My fuck." Kid rolled his eyes.

"You..stay on the ship. Don't go anywhere" Kid finally pointed at Delta.

"Ahhh...ok" Delta shrugged in agreement.

"Kid..." Killer put his hand on his first mates arm, still concerned. It was a bold move.

"Huh" Kid frowned.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave her _completely_ alone." Killer was right to have his concerns. Their crew wasn't particularly big. Actually it wasn't at all, but there were several members he didn't trust to well, and so far only 3 people were aware of Delta joining the crew. A female on a ship full of dangerous men didn't end well usually.

Kid thought for a minute. Killer was right.

"FINE. She can come." He threw his hands in the air.

But you better stay close. Don't speak to anyone, don't sneeze, don't even blink." Kid turn to Delta and threatened her.

Delta nodded quickly, feeling a little scared.

"Let's go" Kid turned and fast walked away with Killer right behind him. Delta was frozen in her spot.

Killer turned back after he didn't hear her footsteps. He beckoned her forward with a hand and waited for her to catch up.

Delta smiled. She was lucky she ran into Killer, and not just Kid. She didn't think Kid was all that bad though, the terrible rumors she heard about him didn't completely match him. But he was still terrifying. She wondered how Killer ended up on his ship anyway..Killer was quiet, honest, gentle...

"Are you alright?" Killer cocked his head at the girl, his mess of hair falling to the side.

"Yeah" Delta smiled shyly. She was starting to fall for him again. Well she never stopped. She just hadn't gotten a chance to relax in a while. How she managed to stay relaxed on a ship full of wanted pirates was beyond her.

The three of them walked out onto the deck, to see Heat standing with his hands resting behind him on the rails of the ship.

"We need to go." Kid informed the blue haired man who nodded in reply.

"There's a couple of things we need to stock up on. And since girlie here has a hard time keeping her temper under control, we have to go tonight instead of tomorrow" Kid pointed at Delta.

Delta's heart sank.

"You know about that?" She asked Kid.

"People talk, things spread around quickly." Kid sneered.

Delta hung her head, embarrassed.

"Oh god suck it UP..If you ask me, you did the right thing" Kid scoffed.

"Oh.." Delta didn't know how to reply. Maybe Kid was right.

"Anyways. Killer and I are going to stock up on the sake. You, and Delta go get the food." Kid pointed at Heat.

Killer shot his head up quickly. If you could see his face, it would be one of horror.

"Kid.." Killer began.

"No time!" Kid raised a hand in the air and sped off. Killer sighed. Great. He peered over at Delta who seemed unsure.

"You'll be fine." Killer assured her.

It wasn't her he was worried about. It was Heat. He was completely harmless, but sometimes the guy was a loose cannon with information. It didn't help that he was a sorry liar either. Killer had shared a thing or two with Heat. things he didn't care Delta knew of right now. Not bad things, but sometimes you can't tell someone something right away, so you tell someone else...that kind of stuff.

Killer gave Delta's shoulder a squeeze and went after Kid. This was one time he really wish he could give someone a serious look right now. That someone being Heat.

The other two were left standing there awkwardly, since they didn't exactly meet properly before.

"So..uh...where do we go?" Delta decided to break the ice.

She saw Heat give her a shy smile with his stitched lips and he turned to pull a map out of his pocket.

Delta took that time to look the large man over.

"Awww...he's really cute" Delta smiled to herself. He wasn't that scary at all. But she could see how people might fear him. The poor thing probably got a lot of crap from people.

"We're supposed to go here. The tall man bent down a little for Delta to see the map. This man was over seven feet tall and Delta being just five feet was having some issues. She got on her tip toes and snickered a little when she still couldn't manage to see.

"Here" Heat handed Delta the map. It was complex one. She pretended she knew what she was looking at and handed it back to him.

Heat folded the paper back up in his hand and started towards the dock with Delta next to him.

"It's not far from here, but the Captain will probably be back before us." Heat informed her.

Thank god he was more talkative than Killer.

On the other side of the grove, Killer and Kid were both carrying large crates of sake back to the ship. It was really late out and besides a few bars with a couple of late nighters, all was silent.

"Ya know Killer you could have told me our newest member had some serious advantages." Kid teased The masked man.

"I had no idea Kid, this is news to me too" Killer snapped back at Kid. Since the rest of the crew wasn't around, they were less official with each other. Kid and Killer had been friends a long long time. Kid was clearly the leader of the pair, but Killer was the brains. Obviously.

"Where is she from?" Kid asked, he shifted one of crates over his shoulder.

"I don't know" Killer replied.

"She never told you..tsk tsk tsk. Typical woman. So many secrets till the end. Then they take you for all your worth." Kid shook his head mockingly.

"I don't think she would classify as the typical woman." Killer warned Kid.

'Yeah, and I'm not a pirate. What devil fruit does she have?" Kid kept with the questions.

"There is no devil fruit" Killer sighed.

"Huh..." Kid was only half listening. His attention somewhere else.

"I said..there is no devil fruit" Killer repeated himself louder. He dropped the crates he was carrying and sat himself on top of one. He sighed loudly and put a hand to his mask.

"I've never seen you so confused" Kid grinned widely. It amused him to see his first mate so overwhelmed by someone.

"I'm not confused. I just want to know more about her." Killer corrected Kid.

"Well then let's ask her." Kid rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to pressure her." Killer folded his hands.

"GODDAMNIT KILLER..you can't even ask the girl a question?"

"I don't want it to make her mad..she's kind of unpredictable sometimes" Killer tried to reason.

"Aren't they all" Kid mumbled.

"I don't think its her choice.." Killer defended Delta. He was actually almost sure it wasn't her choice. From what little she told him earlier, there were definitely a lot of unanswered questions that would be answered all in it was gnawing at the back of the blonde man's head. He was dying to know.


	17. Chapter 17 Cold Front

Chapter 17. Cold Front

* * *

Delta blinked curiously at the crates around her. There were about ten. Not a whole lot, and where they picked them up wasn't far from the ship like Heat had said. It was down a dirt path in a little drop off away from the buildings in the town. It made sense that Kid would have them set there..Delta being in trouble and all. This place was crawling with not so good people but she was sure someone in the authorities was searching for her by now.

"How long have you lived here?" Heat interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh..about two years" Delta smiled up at him.

"Where were you before then?"

"Um...nowhere really…" Delta didn't know what to say. Sabaody Archipelago had only been her

home for 2 years, but 2 years is the longest she's stayed put in ages.

"Oh.." Heat trailed off. He didn't know what to think of the girl yet. She seemed pretty secretive, but nice at the same time.

"Can you carry one of these?" Heat was a bit worried the small girl would have a bit of a struggle.

"Yeah, I can" Delta grinned. She picked up a crate and hoisted it on a shoulder with no issue. Heat gawked for a moment, then shrugged and copied Delta, he took the lead as they made their way back to the ship. It didn't take them long to get the other eight crates of food, and by the time they were done, Killer and Kid were back as predicted. They could hear Kid's laugh from a ways away.. Loud and obnoxious.

"Is he always this loud?' Delta whispered to Heat setting her last crate down.

"It comes and goes." He shrugged.

They boarded the ship to find Kid making some snarky comments to his first mate who seemed slightly annoyed.

Kid snorted before he heard his other two crew members coming back to him.

"Oh...you finished" Kid grinned.

Delta didn't reply but rubbed her eyes.

"Are you tired or something?" Kid turned serious.

"No...not really anymore" Delta answered cautiously. She was afraid to say yes or no, but she hoped no was the appropriate answer.

"Good, because you are going to sit on watch with Killer."

"Huh…"

"_You_...are going to go sit in the crows nest with _him_, until I tell you to come down" Kid held his hand out at Killer who was already making his way up the wooden structure.

"Oh okay…" Delta agreed. She didn't really want to go up there, but she didn't want to die either. And she was too tired to fret or argue.

She turned to ask her Captain a question but she saw him and Heat were already halfway gone...leaving again. Heat gave her a little wave and Delta waved back a little half hearted. Everyone seemed to know their place but her. She was brand new to the crew, but she wished she had a little more guidance on things.

She looked up to the crows nest to see Killer peeking over the side to see her. If it weren't for his mask, his hair would be completely covering his face.

"Do you need help?" He called down to her.

"Say yes..just say yes" Delta begged herself. But she couldn't bear the thought of Killer carrying her somewhere again. Oh yes, she enjoyed it the first time...but there was no one around. She didn't want rumors to start on the first night she was here.

"No..I got it" Delta cringed and squinted.

She positioned her hands around the beam pointing up from the ship and sighed. She knew her actions would lead to more questions but...well she had all night anyways, might as well answer them.

With superhuman speed Delta climbed up the beam of the crows nest. She barely planted her hands in feet in one spot before she was climbing to the next. Within a matter of seconds she had scaled the entire thing, and hopped into the platform that made the nest next to Killer.

"...you know there was a ladder...right?" Killer asked flatly. Delta had managed to stun him again.

"This way is faster." Delta said and slumped down on the platform.

"Do you do that often?" Killer questioned as he stood up and faced away from her.

Delta laughed a little. She didn't know what to say.

She stared at the man in front of her. He was messing with those things on his arms. Delta bit her bottom lip in frustration. She was having a terrible time not looking at Killer. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him, but she wanted to do her best to push it aside. There was no way they could ever happen. It just wasn't plausible.

"So out of all the places for a "non-human to live, why did you decide here?" Killer turned to speak to her.

Delta almost didn't hear the words he was saying, she was too focused on his deep voice itself.

"I thought it was a quiet place, like you did" Delta teased him.

"And I liked it here...I could blend in. Since all sorts of people come here all the time, it was the perfect place to not be noticed." Delta added.

"Makes sense" Killer agreed. He wouldn't stop touching his arm guards.

"What are you doing?" Delta stood up next to him to see what was going on.

"Taking these off" He mumbled.

"Do you need help?" Delta raised her hands to her mouth a little to stifle a laugh.

" No." Killer snapped softly.

Delta looked up at him innocently. Killer met her stare.

"Sure why not" Killer sighed and thrusted his arm towards Delta. That was close enough to a yes for her.

Delta pulled at the man's sleeve a little. She saw a latch where the contraption came apart and unhooked it. She gently pulled the guard off of his arm and handed it to him.

"Thanks" Killer grumbled. Now she could see how him and Kid got along so well. They were both stubborn as hell.

Just then, a cold wind blew from behind, causing Delta to squeak in surprise. She shuddered a little and huddled into herself.

Killer saw this and couldn't help but smile a little. He couldn't ignore her cute demeanor anymore.

"Lets sit down." He suggested softly.

"Thats something I should have warned you about, it does get cold up here." Killer informed her.

Delta wasn't paying him any attention. She was still huddled into herself shivering,

Killer swallowed hard, cautious of his next move.

"Come here." He took Delta by the arm and coaxed her over to his side, Delta didn't look at him, but she instantly scooted closer to the man and buried herself into him.

"Are you okay?" Killer mumbled in Delta's ear.

"Uh...yeah…" She finally responded.

"I'm just trying to get used to all this."

"It'll take some time...but it's not all bad. I promise you." Killer laid his head back. He was right.

"I believe you" Delta smiled a little and sniffed. Killer touched Delta's exposed arm and yanked his hand back in surprise. Her dark skin was almost hard it was so gelid.

"You're freezing." Killer noted, a little concerned for the girl. It was getting frigid out, but not enough for her to be like this. It was as if she had been buried in snow for days

Delta sniffed again and scratched her curly hair.

Killer thought for a minute. Come to think of it, the first time he met her, when he carried her home, the girl was terribly cold. He didn't think much of it at the time. But now this was odd. Well _she _was odd.

"Do you normally get this cold?" Killer pulled the girl closer to him. He laid her head on his exposed chest and covered her shoulders with an arm. He didn't care if anyone knew, this just wasn't normal.

Delta shrugged and grabbed onto his chest with an icy hand.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" Delta smiled reassuringly. She pulled away from the man to try to free herself.

"No...Delta, let me warm you up...please.." Killer tenderly took Delta by both wrists and pulled her back into him in the same position. Delta sighed and gave into him. Her heart was skipping beats. She loved being this close to him, although his actions to help her regain body heat would be futile,

"If only it was that easy" Delta exhaled softly and closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 Info info info!

**Hi guys its me again! This isn't an actual chapter, but I'm giving it a title since its crucial info. I just wanted to give you a little info on our OC Delta since it might be getting a little confusing. Some of her abilities are starting to come to light and I think people are really wondering exactly what, so here's a bit of background info and an idea of what she's like underneath, and all those powers.**

**Obviously it's been stated she's not a devil fruit user, and she's not human. Her not being human explains a lot of her awkwardness. I don't want to reveal a species just yet, but she was supposed to be a symbol of all that was right in the world. But that status was taken away from her when she was fooled by her enemy, and also because she decided to live among humans and not simply look out for them. **

**She was promised something very powerful by her enemy (before she knew he was an enemy) and she believed in him. She let her guard down and when Delta wasn't paying attention he took everything away from her.**

**(Btw, her enemy doesn't have a name yet. I'm trying to think of one as I type this lol)**

**Since she was forced away from her home, she's been corrupted by humanity and her powers have gone a little wack since they aren't as necessary right now. Usually she can use them by will, but sometimes she will have an "outburst" when she's overwhelmed with negative emotions, things like fear, anger, ect.**

**I don't want to give her too many advantages, but her powers consist of the typical super human abilities. Such as brute strength, speed and resistance. I'm not sure about weaknesses yet, but she will have her many struggles for sure.**

**And Delta does have a weapon that she will be retrieving soon. **

**She made some blunt comments to Killer about humanity being doomed, but to be clear she doesn't think bad of humans. She loves them, she's just switched roles as from someone to watches over people to having to be one of them, and she's seeing more and more every day how corrupt, selfish, and simple minded people can be. And most of it is that she just doesn't get some of the things people do on a day to day basis, but since she's living among them now in hiding, she's picked up many humanistic traits and she's starting to like "being" one. She just doesn't know if she's right for feeling that way. She let her own people down already by a childish decision, and she feels guilty for leaving although it was the right thing to do at the time. **

**But since she's joined the crew, got attacked by Kid and since she almost killed Miss Sidney, she can feel her true self coming back out. Her fear is that she's having to leave now again, and even though joining the crew was her best option, she's going to be getting more publicity, a bounty, and she's going to have to do a lot of explaining to not only Killer, but her Captain Kid and everyone else. **

**She was supposed to be good and represent absolute justice for the people, but she's not anymore. In her mind she's just as bad as her enemy. **

**So I guess she's more of an uh...vigilante? She's not bad by any mean but she's not good anymore. **

**So there's some information on our main OC here! I'm thinking she will reveal more info on her enemy in the next several chapters, and she will drop the bomb to Killer on what she is. So that's something to look forward to :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Early Mornings

Chapter 18. Early Mornings

* * *

Delta woke up with a start. She whipped her head around ready to panic, but the nights recent events came back to her memory. She yawned and looked up. She saw Killer laying with his head back and one arm on his leg and the other over her back. She had fallen asleep in his lap.

"Sorry " Delta mumbled sleepily and scurried to sit up.

"It's fine" Killer breathed.

"How long was I asleep?" Delta yawned and scratched her head.

"Almost two hours, not too long" Killer replied.

"Its about about 3 am, we got about 5 more hours" Killer informed her.

"I'm bored..." Delta complained.

"You _just_ woke up..." Killer shook his head.

Delta gave him a sheepish grin. She wouldn't know but Killer smiled a little under his helmet.

"Hey! You never answered any of my questions." Delta pouted.

"What?" Killer asked, a little lost.

"Like where you were from, how you got here, that kind of stuff"

"Oh...hmm." Killer hesitated.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me. " Delta giggled.

Killer sighed. He still hadn't come to terms with many things that occurred in his past, let alone talk about them. After all this time, he still wasn't ready for anyone to know. There were things Kid didn't even know about.

"What's going on down there..." Delta patted Killer's shoulder with a hand, making him jump. Delta was peeking over the sides of the crows nest to see Kid who seemed to be yelling at a much taller individual.

Killer looked over the side with her to see the commotion. He couldn't make out what Kid was saying, but based on his body language and the volume of his voice he was royally pissed. More so than usual.

"Should we go down there?" Delta turned to Killer.

"I'm not sure.."Killer whispered

"Who is that.?" Delta pointed at the darker figure

"I think that's Wire" Killer grabbed her hand and put it down.

"Who's Wire?" Delta grimaced, confused by yet another strange name.

"..let's go down so you can find out" Killer teased.

"...nope" Delta slumped back down in the crow's nest.

"What are you so afraid of " Killer scoffed.

"A lot of things" Delta raised an eyebrow in frustration.

"Pfft...Tell me something I don't know" Killer laughed.

"RUDE." Delta snapped , a little loudly causing Killer to duck down.

"Hush.." Killer growled. He didn't want Kid to know they were looking. He didn't care to be a part of the issues on deck.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"Actually I can" Killer retorted.

"Oh...right." Delta trailed off. She had forgotten about Killer being Kid's first mate.

"You've never had a problem listening to me before, why now?" Killer taunted.

Delta licked her lips.

"I don't have a problem with it..." She replied. That sounded weird to her but she couldn't take it back. It's not like she was lying anyways. Killer had never guided her wrong so far. She should have listened to him before going to work too.

"I really wish you would have stayed with me earlier.." Killer muttered.

"Don't have to rub it in" Delta blinked at him

sadly. It was as if he could read her thoughts.

"No, I'm not trying to...I just wish you hadn't been hurt." Killer spoke with his deep voice lowered.

Delta shrugged, feeling butterflies in her stomach a little.

"Yeah..but I'm fine" Delta reassured him. She didn't want him to worry.

Killer reached out and touched Delta's face. He delicately ran peachy fingers across her tender wounded cheek. It was still clearly bruised, but the scratches were scabbing over around her eye. It looked a whole lot better with the blood gone. The side of her eyeball was a little red, but that could have been from her napping on his leg earlier. Killer was just glad there was no permanent damage. He didn't want for her to have to suffer through that, to feel the need to hide.

Delta jumped a little when his fingers trailed close to her lips, she looked up at him worriedly with dark eyes

"What's it going to take for you to trust me?" Killer mumbled softly.

Delta took Killer's other hand and squeezed it, but she didn't reply.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Killer asked her worriedly. His heart skipped beats waiting for her answer.

"No...I don't" Delta said.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Killer tried again

"..the same thing you are afraid of." Delta scanned the man's helmet as she spoke.

"And what is that?" Killer asked, taken aback.

"You're afraid to tell people your story because of how you think they will see you. You think your story validates what the world has made of you, when it's probably not true." Delta added.

Killer squinted from behind the mask. Delta was right. That is what he thought. It concerned him that she was able to figure it out, but it also gave him a sense of relief.

Killer gently rubbed Delta's cheek with his hand. The girl looked down shyly and closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushed up against Killer's hand.

Killer cocked his head a little to the side, peering down in Delta's face. Delta turned her eyes upward to him and caught a glint of a soft sapphire blue behind his mask, a very brilliant and beautiful color. Delta gasped a little in surprise.

"What's wrong? " Killer questioned her with concern. Delta's eyes darted around his mask, but it was gone, she couldn't see the blue anymore.

"Nothing, it's fine" Delta sniffled and pulled Killer into a tight hug. Killer stiffened up, but soon relaxed.

He was still confused, but let Delta hug him. He more than enjoyed having her close.

Delta sighed into the fabric of his shirt. What was he hiding behind that mask? What could one with such a beautiful thing have to cover up?.Delta only wished she could see his face.

Just then, they heard the commotion down underneath them again. They had both forgotten of the Captains screaming and managed to ignore it for a while. Delta listened carefully, still holding onto Killer, enjoying being close to his body when she was able to finally make out one sentence Kid said. It was loud enough to wake the birds up out of the trees and send them flying and squawking in distress.

"GODDAMMIT WIRE, YOU WERE ASLEEP THIS ENTIRE FUCKING TIME?!"

Delta looked up at Killer who was already sighing.

"Don't worry...this happens all the time...he'll...uh he'll get over it.." Killer assured her and rubbed his neck, annoyed with his Captain's screeching.

Delta giggled and gave Killer's torso a gentle squeeze. She was already starting to enjoy it here. It wasn't so bad after all, just as Killer promised.


	20. Ch 20 Strange and Snarky Comments

**Hi guys! I'm back! So sorry for the delay! I had a very busy weekend helping a friend move and just doing general weekend things so I was very tired and didn't post any chapters. But my absence gave me some time to get some new ideas! Delta is going home briefly to get some things, and the crew will be reaching the auction house soon and many familiar faces will appear. Some will stick out more than others, and some will just be trouble for everyone! I really want to try to get in 2 chapters tonight to make up for my lack of posting over the weekend.**

**And thank you for the reviews once again! I am so happy that everyone is loving this. Especially Jae, Son Of Whitebeard,and Cocoabear, you guys leave reviews for every couple of chapters that I post and it makes me so so happy that there are regular readers :D I just want to give you all hugs! So here is the next chapter, things get a little funny here and many blushes will be had XD**

Strange and Snarky Comments

* * *

Delta woke up feeling a little groggy in the early afternoon. Her sleep cycle was officially messed up and her body was letting her know. She rose from the bed slowly and held onto the frame for support although it didn't do much. She stumbled around briefly before becoming aware of her surroundings. It had just dawned on her that she was in a bedroom.

Delta squinted her eyes trying to remember the night before.

"Oh yeah " she smirked when it came to her. She had been on watch with Killer and he had taken her to his bedroom earlier that morning.

But where was he?

Delta glanced over at her bag that was laying on the end of the bed, lucky for her. She was sure she looked like hell by now, and she was craving a shower.

Delta rummaged through her bag and found a camisole and a pair of shorts. She smiled, proud of her findings. Working in food service had taught her really quick to always bring an extra pair of clothes in case of spills and what not.

She took her old clothes off and quickly squirmed into her fresh ones, feeling better already. There was no mirror for her to look into, so she tried to turn her head and body at the same time to look herself over.

Just as she was twisting around, she heard the doorknob jiggle. Delta gasped and jumped on the bed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Oh...your awake" Killer popped his masked head in the door.

"Kinda yeah" Delta half smiled at him.

"Where did you sleep?" Delta casually asked Killer, thanking whatever god there was that he didn't see her trying to look at her own behind just a moment ago.

"I didn't" Killer breathed softly and slid in the room.

Delta whipped her head back up and looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh god...did I kick you out of your room?" Delta whispered.

"No no..I just don't really need sleep after the watches anymore. You get used to it after a while" Killer explained.

"Oh..." Delta nodded. She spotted her old clothes and slid off the bed to stand and stuff them into her bag.

Killer watched her carefully, cocking his head a little at her.

Delta was finishing shoving the clothes in the bag when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Killer looking at her.

Delta opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when it hit her. She lightly brushed her hands against her leg to feel her shorts when she realized they were her very..very...short shorts. Usually she wore leggings under them, but today wasn't one of those days. She didn't even consider wearing the ones she had on earlier now because she was tired of them. And she didn't even have to look at her shirt, she already knew. She was very exposed in all the wrong places.

"Umm.." Delta looked down a little embarrassed. She tugged on the bottom of her shorts with one hand and attempted to pull up her shirt, trying to hide as much as she could...which was nearly everything.

Killer hadn't said anything but snapped back into focus after Delta's hand grazed her leg.

"I'm going to go back" He said flatly, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Ok" Delta's voice quivered. She was frozen in place, afraid to move.

Killer turned around and quickly closed the door on her.

Delta sighed in relief and hugged her bag to her body. Based on Killer's reaction she didn't think it would be best to reappear in front of the rest of the crew with her choice of clothes, but then again she didn't really have a choice.

Killer was silent as he walked back to the front of the ship. No one would know, but behind his mask he was blushing madly. Delta was short, but there was no way in hell she could be mistaken as a child, that's for sure. Even though he knew Delta couldn't see his face, she was aware he was looking her over very intently. He didn't know who was more embarrassed, himself or her. Although he did appreciate what he saw greatly, it caught him off guard.

Killer sighed loudly as he went up the steps back on deck. Kid was there with Wire, and they were bickering as per usual. Surely Kid had said something dumb.

"What do you think Killer?!" Kid smacked his first mate on the arm.

"Think about what..." Killer mumbled. He swayed a little when Kid hit him, but didn't actually react.

"Do you think they will have anyone worth our time at the auction house?" Kid sneered. Wire rolled his eyes at the Captian and turned away from him.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much" Wire grumbled.

"SHUT UP" Kid snarled loudly. Wire just scoffed and moved away from the red head.

"SO! Killer! You didn't answer my question" Kid pried.

Killer didn't say a word.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kid barked and gave Killer a disgusted glare.

As Kid was grabbing onto Killer again, the door to the stairwell opened. Delta folded her arms across her belly and slunk nervously onto the deck of the ship. Killer didn't need to look but Kid and Wire both took a moment to look at their newest member. Wire gave a tiny smile, and glanced at Killer slyly before turning back around. Kid was frowning, until he got a better look at the girl. Even in the midst of a hangover Kid was able to comprehend the change of Delta's clothes. Kid looked at his first mate and could tell Killer was struggling very much even without seeing his face.

"Ohhhhhhhh. Oh yes...that's what's wrong with you" Kid snickered and punched Killer in the arm again.

"I'll leave you to figure this out" Kid sneered and went back to harassing Wire who was already trying to get away from the man in a hurry.

Delta was able to figure out what was going and approached Killer carefully.

"..um...are we going to the auction house?" She questioned nervously.

"Not yet, it doesn't start for a while." Killer replied bluntly. He didn't bother turning to her.

Delta blinked up at him, a little hurt by his sudden coldness.

"I'm sorry." Delta whined.

That got Killer's attention.

"What did I tell you about that" Killer snapped a little.

Delta shuffled closer to him and touched his hand.

Killer's hand twitched and he finally faced Delta. He saw her smiling up at him, with those dark eyes. He felt a little bad for shutting her out so quickly..

"I talked to Kid about taking you back to your house to get the things you want to take with you. " Killer said.

"Really?! When did you ask him ?!" Delta beamed excitedly.

"I didn't. You will right now." Killer gently shoved Delta forward.

"Wa...wha..." Delta stuttered in confusion.

"If your going to be here, you're going to have to learn how to talk to the captain. " Killer gave her another push toward the man on the other side of the deck who was poking at Wire still.

"And you have to meet Wire" Killer reminded Delta.

"But...he's..he's so tall" Delta squeaked. She was telling the truth. The massive man easily dwarfed the rest of the crew, and they themselves were nearly giants in Delta's opinion. Killer was the only one closest to a normal sized person and that wasn't very close.

"Thats part of his charm, now go" Killer gave Delta one last shove forward that rammed her into Kid's back. Delta quickly readjusted herself as Kid turned around to glare down at her.

"What" He actually asked in a decent tone of voice. A decent tone for him that is.

"I was wondering if...I could...um..go back to my house to get some things..please." Delta's voice trembled and her mind was going a mile a minute. Every second Kid didn't respond she felt as if she were just melting under the heat of his red-eyed stare.

Kid frown and trailed his gaze across Delta's body. He blatantly gawked at her partially exposed breasts and thighs There was no shame for this man. Delta would have covered herself up in an instant, but she feared that would be a terrible move to make. She thought she might as well be naked and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Maybe you should consider answering her." Wire hummed mockingly.

"SHUT UP! " Kid screamed without taking his eyes off Delta. His sudden outburst startled the poor girl and she clearly jumped.

"He's not yelling at you, he's yelling at everyone" Wire came over to Delta and bent down to pat her on the shoulder after seeing her almost jump out of her skin. Delta nodded her head at the guy, who was even taller close up.

"Go away Wire, you're scaring her" Kid frowned.

"Mhmm, you did that yourself, Sir" Wire gave the Captain a death glare and grinned back at Delta who smiled back a little. She thought he was pretty funny.

"NO. IT'S YOU" Kid wailed angrily.

"With your goddamned black, leather, fishnet...just put on some heels to finish the fucking look already " Kid pointed at the man.

"Pfft...at least I look good." Wire answered calmly and winked at the Captain before leaving the ship.

"Wait! Where are you going?! I didn't say you could leave dumbass!" Kid sprinted after the strangely flamboyant crew member, but stopped in his tracks for a moment and whirled himself around to find Delta, with her question still unanswered.

"Go, go get your crap" Kid waved her away carelessly and continued running off after Wire into the streets, nearly mowing down everyone in his path.

Delta twisted her lip and watched her captain speed away before going back to Killer

"Now...was that so hard?" Killer teased.


	21. Chapter 21 Slight Altercation

Slight Altercation

* * *

Killer and Delta weaved through the streets of Grove. There were more people than usual today, probably because of the slave auction coming up later.

"Um, Killer?" Delta took hold of the blonde's arm and stopped him. He noticed her call and looked down at her expectantly.

"When we get there...would you mind staying outside the door and make sure no one comes in?" Delta asked shyly.

"Yeah.." Killer answered.

"Thank you" Delta smiled up at him.

"Let's keep going" Killer encouraged her. He just wanted to get over there and get Delta away from here. It wasn't safe for her anymore and her walking around in broad daylight was just asking for it.

They got back to her side of the island without any altercation from anyone. Turns out a lot of residents decided to lock themselves up indoors on the days of the slave auctions since things tended to get a little...ugly.

Delta sprang up the steps to her front door while Killer idled by at the foot of the steps. He gave her a curious look when she didn't open the door.

"Oh um..would it be okay if I take a shower...I feel...gross. I won't be long" Delta felt extremely weird asking for permission to take a shower in her own home. But she didn't want him to have to wait without an explanation.

"Thats fine" Killer nodded and said no more.

Delta sighed and pulled her key from her pocket to unlock her front door. She was totally unaware Killer was on edge right now.

Delta gazed around her loft like home. She wasn't really sad since she was so used to moving. She felt more defeated. Like she had gotten her life together and then went all the way back to square one in the worst way possible. She didn't regret meeting Killer or joining the crew, she just wish the reasons hadn't been so grim.

Delta dropped her bag by the front door and hopped up the ladder. She was finally happy to get clean.

Killer sat down on Delta's steps and waited patiently. There was really nothing for him to do at the moment, so he pulled out his styles and took a look at them. They were getting dull. He grumbled to himself for a moment about not remembering to sharpen them when he heard footsteps coming towards him. The blonde man shot his covered head up to see who was approached.

It was another man, younger than him with light green hair and really pale skin, almost white. He had matching eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" The green haired man snapped and grimaced at Killer.

"Thats not for you to worry about." Killer replied calmly. Of course he wasn't threatened.

"Why are you at Delta's house?" The man asked, rather rudely.

"She asked me to be here. And like I said it's none of your business" Killer stated

"I don't think _Delta_ would want someone like _you_ here"

Killer decided to just ignore the guy. He didn't put his scythes away though. And the green haired male wouldn't lay off.

"Why do you have those? How did you get here? How long have you been sitting outside the door? Do you plan on killing her? Is that was those are for?"

The last two statements pissed Killer off.

"I think you should leave" Killer suggested while standing up. He was taller than the other man and clearly had a weapon, but the green haired idiot wouldn't back down.

Delta was just finishing packing a duffle bag of her stuff when she heard someone outside.

"Oh..oh no...please no" Delta sighed annoyed and raced to the door.

As soon as she opened the door she was met with various questions thrown in her face.

"Do you know this guy?! Why are you with him?! Where have you been at work?!"

"Tate what are you doing here?!" Delta yelled, near angry. She dropped her bag on the doorstep to get face to face with Tate. She glanced at Killer who had backed away.

"Why are you here?" Delta tried again.

"Why haven't you been home?" Tate replied with a question.

Delta sighed, annoyed. There was no satisfying him.

"I'm leaving Tate, I joined a pirate crew" she informed him rather bluntly.

"_Excuse me?" _ Was the reaction.

"I don't have time to explain". Delta glanced at Killer who was still nearby, leaning on a tree near the entrance to the forest.

"Wha...did he kidnap you?' Tate whispered and pointed an accusing finger finger at Killer who was completely aware of what was being said.

"Of course not!' Delta yelled. She was getting pissed. And ancy, she didn't want to stay here too long.

"Why would you want to go with him? He looks like a fucking murderer. He'll probably slit your throat in your sleep" Tate raised his voice. A few passersby's looked, but no one was terribly curious thankfully.

"Thanks for the graphic description of my death, but he's not going to do any of that" Delta laughed.

"Tsch, you'll see" Tate rolled his eyes.

"I'm not leaving just yet...I'll try to come see you " Delta shrugged and shuffled down her steps passed the angry Tate. He rolled his eyes again and turned away.

"Hey!" He called back suddenly after Delta was nearing Killer. She looked back to see what was the problem now.

"You forgot your damn bag" Tate roughly grabbed a handle of the bad and tried to pick it up, but it didn't budge. He pulled on the handle harder this time but still nothing.

"I think it is stuck to the steps" was his reasoning.

Delta slowly walked back up the steps and reached down to pick up her bag. There was no effort needed whatsoever. She slung it over her shoulder and strolled off with an innocent "thank you" to Tate before disappearing in the bushes with Killer right behind her who had a small smirk on his face.

Killer and Delta made it back to the ship and she was dropping her bag off in his room. Killer waited in the doorway.

"Delta, didn't you say you had a weapon?"

"Oh uh yeah, it's in my bag."

"Bring it with you." Killer commanded.

"What?!" Delta shot him a glance with sheer terror on her face.

"Just do it." Killer growled.

"Killer..I can't" Delta backed away from him.

"Why not?" He asked carefully, he loved it when she called him by his name, it had a strange effect on him.

"It's too much" Delta unzipped her bag and dug around for something.

"Just trust me" Killer laid his head against the doorframe and let his arms go limp at his sides.

Delta groaned loudly. She did trust him, it was her own self she didn't trust completely, but she complied.

"Fine.." She agreed.

She pulled out of her bag what her hand had been resting on. Killer raised his head now interested.

Delta's weapon was a very large double sided battle axe. A strange looking one. One blade was longer than the other and the entire thing was white. Even the steel blade had a white tint to it.

"That doesn't seem like you" Killer scoffed at Delta.

"Yeah, well it is." Delta rolled her eyes.

"Come on" Killer held his hand out for Delta to go with him. Delta slipped on a belt to hold her weapon on her back and followed after Killer.


	22. Ch 22 Let Th Auction Begin

Let the Auction Begin

* * *

The crew reunited at the auction house. They stayed close to the entrance of the building to observe everyone who came in and or out.

Delta felt very out of place. Her anxiety was kicking in and she just wanted to shut down. She stayed close to Heat who was now with the crew and the closest to the wall. Delta and him exchanged glances, trying to talk without saying words. Heat reached into his pocket quietly and pulled out a package of gummy bears and handed them to her. Delta squealed softly to stop a laugh and the rest of the crew turned to look at her, confused.

"What is wrong with you?" Kid muttered.

"Nothing" Delta smiled with her hands behind her back, not wanting to point her finger at Heat.

Kid just shook his head in dismay and turned back to the crowd. Killer still expected an answer from Delta though, but she wouldn't budge. He eventually gave up and forgot about it.

Heat stole a glance from Delta and cracked a smile.

"You owe me another pack of these now" Delta playfully slapped his arm.

Suddenly Killer pulled Delta's arm and positioned her body in front of him. Not wanting to be exposed Delta flapped her arms helplessly, but to no avail.

"What are you doing?!" Delta hissed and tried to squirm away.

"You should be paying attention " Killer pulled her arms behind her back and held them there. Kid was busy snickering at Delta's situation but turned serious really quick. He grabbed Delta's shoulder with one hand and pointed to a spot in the room with another.

"Do you see the people down on the middle? The ones that are all dressed the same and have the stupid bear?" Kid asked.

Delta scanned the room looking for a bear, which wasn't hard to find.

"Yeah.." Delta looked up at Kid.

"They're the heart pirates. Don't even try to talk to them because they hate you."

"What did I do?" Delta asked, offended that someone she didn't even know hated her.

"You're on a different crew than theirs. That's all. You should be glad though, the Captain Trafalgar Law is fucking crazy. I hear he doesn't have the best manners either."

"Uh-huh" Delta squinted her eyes. Kid had the audacity to call someone ELSE crazy and say they have bad manners.

Just as if he heard Kid's gossiping, Trafalgar Law looked over his shoulder at the crew. And didn't hesitate to give them the finger with a sly smirk plastered on his perfectly tanned face. Kid sputtered angrily and faced the other direction. When Kid wasn't looking Delta gave Law a quick wave. Law looked at Delta with his grey eyes and took his finger down. He blinked slowly at her and turned back to his crew who was completely unaware of what was going on.

Delta looked up at Killer .

"Are they really that bad?"

All she got was at nod.

"But I like the bear.." Delta whined.

"Oh lord" Wire muttered.

As they were talking, a few other people walked in. Delta recognized them automatically. They were some of the straw hat crew members, Franky, Nami, and Chopper the reindeer. There was also an interesting looking Fishman and a little orange starfish with a hat.

Both Delta and Kid were wondering where the rest of the crew was, but Kid did so aloud. Making a comment about Luffy being an idiot at the end.

Then there was an announcement, the auction was going to begin in a few minutes. Delta looked up at Killer for an explanation. She didn't know what to expect and was a little scared. With Captain Kid not paying attention Killer gave Delta a gentle stroke on the cheek to comfort her.

it helped her a little, but nothing could prepare Delta for what happened next.


	23. Update!

Hi guys! Its me again! I want to once again thank you for the reviews! and I will have a new chapter posted either tonight or tomorrow night. I'm still trying to somewhat flow with the One Piece story line so I'm going over the Sabaody Archipelago Auction house incident again because I don't remember all the details. So I'm going to take some time to go over that, and I will have some new chapters for you really soon :D I also might be bringing in a new OC during the incident, and I want to Delta to be able to show her powers at full force when the Marines come in during the auction, so there's something to look forward to! I didn't want you guys to think I was just abandoning this haha. That won't happen, this story is too fun and I think it would also upset a lot of people XD

Also if you have any ideas to suggest or maybe something you want thrown into the story, I am totally open with that so either let me know in my inbox or in a review and I will take a look at it ASAP. Thank you all for loving this story so much! :D


	24. Another Update!

Hi guys! Another update :D I'm currently working on another chapter here. It might be slow for the next week or two, I have family coming over next week and I'm applying for some classes at my local art University and I'm going to be speaking with them starting tomorrow.

Hopefully I can get at least a few chapters done this week as well as the next. Even if I don't upload right away I will still be writing. Just wanted to let you guys know!


	25. Chapter 27 So Fast

Killer and Delta went back inside the auction hall after their talk. Before Delta could get settled back in, Kid whipped past her to the outside causing her to lose her balance a little, but he didn't noticed. Not soon after, Luffy and Law followed him outside.

"What's going on with them?" Delta poked at Heat's arm when she reached the rest of the crew.

"They're bickering over who gets to fight the marines." Heat shrugged. He glanced down at Delta and gave her a questioning look after he had finally noticed her weapon strapped to her back.

"What's that?" Wire joined in on the conversation.

"Uhhh" Delta looked between the two shifty eyed.

"Its...it's an axe"

"You know how to use that thing?" Wire asked carefully.

Delta shrugged and smiled. Wire sighed and turned away.

Delta was just getting comfortable when before she could think, a piece of metal broken off from one of the chairs that Luffy had fallen on and went hurtling towards her face and smashed into the rock wall next to her. Followed by another piece of metal. And another. Then she felt her body being drug backwards. Something was tugging on her axe. Delta squealed, alarmed, and tried to scurry forward to keep herself from being pulled out the door.

"What the hell is going on?!" She screeched. There were pieces of metal, full items even swords, flying towards the doors of the hall.

Killer turned back to see Delta struggling but he didn't seem alarmed at the slightest.

"Its Kid. Just stand against the wall, it will be over soon."

"Well that makes a lot of sense" Delta snapped at him but obeyed. But just as Killer had predicted it stopped.

Delta looked around for answers but the rest of the crew was focused on all the other people from the different crews going outside to see what everything was all about.

"We should go outside." Killer commanded the rest of the crew. They nodded in agreement. And started outside. Killer glanced down a Delta and waved his hand for her to follow. Dela sighed but obeyed once again.

"This is all happening too fast" Delta mumbled and adjusted the belt that held onto her ax.

The four of them went outside onto the white stone steps of the auction hall. Pirates and marines were scattered outside and the fight Killer had predicted was starting. The three Captains were already at it with several marines. Killer jumped forward towards Kid as a marine launched himself at the Captain and started fighting with him. Wire was already going at it with a foe as well. Delta didn't know what to do. She had just been dropped in the middle of a fight that was far from hers. Delta began to panic, and looked towards Heat for answers.

"Just do what works...don't worry about killing anyone. Just hurt them" Heat explained and ran off towards a marine that was approaching Wire.

All the other crew members from the different crews were fighting their battles. Delta was just frozen.

Suddenly a younger male marine launched himself at Delta and knocked her down on the steps. Delta fell backward with her head hitting the concrete with a small cracking sound. She should have been hurt, or at least in pain. But she was just angry now. She bolted back up and threw herself at the marine and they tumbled down the steps. Delta pinned him to the grass and reached for her axe. The marine was faster than her and hit Delta in the forehead with the butt of his rifle and sent her stumbling off of him. Delta yelped a little but once again ran towards the marine. The young man gave a stunned look and backed away from the enraged Delta. She drew her axe and leaped towards him. As she was about to land her blow, a large barbed wire chain wrapped around Delta's midsection. She fell on the the grass face first. Delta screamed angrily as she tried to rip the chains off of her but it was no use. Delta was ripped into the nearby treeline by an unseen force. When she stopped moving, she noticed it was almost pitch black dark, but she could see well enough. Delta snapped the chains around her furiously screaming and looking for a source, completely forgetting about the marine that attacked her. But before she could find anything, she heard a muffled bang in the back of her head, Along with a crackling sound. Everything went black as she crumbled in on herself in the darkness.


	26. Chapter 28 Living a Lie

Delta woke up, in a daze. Her eyesight took a little more time than normal to adjust. She whimpered a little as she slowly forced herself up off the ground.

Delta stared at her surroundings as she began to realize she was in a small gorge.

"Oh..oh no" Delta mumbled to herself. She patted herself down and looked around wildly for her axe, but it was nowhere to be found.

"You don't need that" A voice snapped at her softly. Delta whipped her head around looking for the source. The crunching of leaves grew louder as the owner of the voice came into the light of the gorge.

"Tate..what are you doing ?" Delta hissed bewildered. She spoke a little slower, still recovering from the blow to her head.

The green haired man appeared from the darkness, looking nonchalantly at Delta as if he didn't just drag her across the forest and knock her out.

"Thats what I've been meaning to ask you" He sneered at her.

"I told you...I'm joining the pirate crew. Why can't you just accept that?" Delta frowned, backing away from her supposed friend.

"I can't let you do that Delta. I need you to give me answers." Tate glared at her, his green eyes glowing in the light.

"Answers to what!?" Delta hissed. She was getting angry again. But she needed to stay. Calm.

"Everything. Your sudden bouts of anger, the fact that you almost killed your boss. And how you can just up and join a pirate crew without a second thought?! And how you manages to just live through all of that back there with the marine! You hit your head on those steps. Hard. You should be DEAD! Or at least in a coma by now" Tate shook his head at Delta.

"I just got lucky." Delta tried to brush his comment off.

"No. You didnt. No one has that much 's something you're hiding. And I want to know " Tate blinked.

Delta shook her head. She was backed in a corner. The crew wasn't anywhere near her and she had no idea where she was herself exactly.

"You don't need to know Tate. Besides I would have left sooner or later." Delta explained.

"I don't understand...you'll tell that blonde pirate you just met anything...but you hide from me. How stupid can you be Delta?"

Delta swallowed and looked away.

"If anyone deserves answers it's ME." Tate started screaming and nearing towards Delta again.

"How much of an idiot are you? You trust these people with your life..you expect it to go well. But it won't, I can promise you are only three things that can happen to you with them; they either rape, sell or kill you. Possibly all three of them. They aren't your friends. You. Are. all. alon-"

Tate stumbled back and crashed against a tree. Delta had raced towards him aiming a series punches in his and face. Tate rested his back against the tree defenseless, but Delta just kept on punching. And punching. And punching. Delta shrieked angrily as she unleashed her unbridled rage onto her old acquaintance. When she heard Tate give a guttural cough, she stopped.

"Thats all I needed to see. Was that so hard?" Tate wheezed between breaths.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Delta barked. She barely understood what he said she was seeing so much red.

Tate laughed a little as he pushed himself up from the tree. He stumbled over to the middle of the clearing and hunched over as he began to wretch on the grass. Delta squinted in horror as liquid poured from Tate's mouth. But it wasn't blood. It was a thick black shiny liquid. It resembled tar, but darker and it ran more like a normal body fluid. Delta tripped over her feet and scooted her body into a darker corner of the gorge as she watched Tate continue to throw up black liquid out of every orifice on his face. Tate's body began to tremble and he crumbled in on himself on the grass, becoming still. The black pool that had grown began to bubble slightly and while Delta blinked, it rose up and began to take the shape of a tall muscular male. The black figure continued to take shape in the clearing and a face appeared on the pitch black head that only Delta could recognize.

" I just wanted some clarification" the being chuckled innocently. It had a very deep, cold,metallic voice that sent chills down Delta's spine.

"...wh...why..." Delta tried to ask a question but she could not find her words.

The being stepped towards Delta. She didn't even try to run.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." The black figure crouched down in front of her and gently placed a hand on Delta's neck before lightly stroking her cheek. Delta squealed in terror but didn't dare move.

Delta got a better look at him, not that she needed to. He actually wasn't black, more of a dark dull charcoal. His pupils had many rings around them, all a different shade of red. His face wasn't of a man but of a machine. There weren't many discernable features on his face, except for different shades of gray around his eyes and high cheek bones His body was very muscular although there was no flesh and blood. And his hand was so cold.

"Why are you here?" Delta choked on her words forming tears.

The figure chuckled softly.

"I just wanted to give you a friendly reminder. I'm always watching you."

"And no matter who you meet, no matter how far you run and how mortal you pretend to be, you'll always be the same as before. We don't die, and we surely don't change. I thought you knew that." he whispered into Delta's ear.

With those words, the strange figure faded into darkness and disappeared, along with Tate's body. But now Delta knew there was no such thing as Tate. He was a lie, an illusion. Just like her life. Delta sat in the gorge for the longest time, a blank expression on her dark face. She let the tears roll down her cheeks and didn't try to stop them.

She had never felt so weak and alone.


	27. Chapter 29 Harsh Recovery

After several falls and errors, Delta managed to pull herself up and out from the gorge. When she reached the outside she realized she was in a very familiar part of the archipelago actually. Probably about half a mile from where the auction house was. Delta very slowly began to walk back towards the general direction of the auction hall. She had a slight limp, but that was the least of her worries. She was in a daze, her eyes completely glazed over. She hardly noticed the environment around her. She felt nothing. All that was going through her mind was what the strange being had said to her back in the gorge. She couldn't help but play it over and over in her head. It was becoming a sickness.

There was a shuffling of leaves in the nearby brush. But Delta didn't even care to try to look. She wasn't in the mood. She didn't care.

"Delta" She heard a voice call out. A familiar face peered out of the treeline. It was Heat.

"Are you alright.?" Heat looked her over concerned by Delta's disheveled appearance.

"Leave me alone." Delta mumbled.

"I can't do that. The rest of the crew has been looking for you all over. Kids starting to get pissed" Heat warned Delta and came closer to her.

"I said go away" Delta hissed and tried to walk faster to get away from him.

The much taller man didn't need to take much effort to close in on Delta and take her by the arm.

"Delta we need to get out of here" Heat snapped a little annoyed by her disobedience. At his touch, Delta whipped around to look at Heat. The bigger man stepped away from her, seeing an all too familiar look on Delta's face. One of nothing but solid hatred and the will to fight. But this look was different. There was no given reason behind it. No anger, no pain, no sadness. Just plain hatred. As if it were a default emotion.

"I said...go away..." Delta whispered shakily. Her hands were balled up into fists to the point of where she was drawing blood from her hands. Delta blinked her reddened eyes quickly and every time she opened them, there was a new ring of red surrounding her iris and pupils til there was no white in her eyes left. All different shades of a bloody red.

Heat was trying to find words. But it was difficult. He had no idea what was going on with Delta. If anyone knew, it would be Killer, but they didn't have time to find him. Heat needed to get Delta to snap out of this state. So he tried the only think he could think of that didn't involve hurting her.

"You know Killer is worried about you" Heat informed Delta and gently placed a stitched hand on the girls shoulder. Delta squinted at him.

"...is he?.." Delta asked, still frowning, seeming to snap out of her trance."

"Of course he is, he sent me to find you" Heat crouched down to get more eye level with Delta.

Delta continued to stare up at the zombie like man, trying to see if he was lying. But all she could see was sincerity, with a trace of worry. Delta exhaled, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them back up they were they same color black/brown they usually were.

At the sight of Delta back to normal. Heat warmed back up to her.

"What was that...?" Heat shook his head bewildered by what had just happened.

"It was an accident...I am so sorry!" Delta rubbed her temples furiously as a headache began to brew in her skull.

"I saw you get dragged away and I ran after you. I saw everything that happened in the gorge...who the hell was that with you?" Heat scratched his head.

"C-can we just leave please?" Delta looked down shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about it right now. It was too fresh and he could be

anywhere.

"What do you want me to tell Kid? " Heat asks.

"Whatever you can...just not this please Heat " Delta choked.

Heat nodded in agreement and held out his hand to help Delta walk. Delta quickly grabbed onto the tall mans arm and huddled close to him trembling. They were both completely silent till they got back to the ship.


	28. Chapter 30 Revealing

Heat helped Delta back onto the ship, while the rest of the crew was already waiting there. Before they could get back onto the far end of the deck, Delta could hear Kid's boots stomping towards them. Killer and Wire weren't far behind him.

"Where were you!?" Kid barked at Delta who jumped at his voice.

"She got dragged into a gorge and a marine attacked her. I found her." Heat blurted before Delta could answer.

Kid thought for a moment.

"Well...are you alright?" Kid oddly softened up a little. Delta nodded.

"Fine." Kid nodded back. We're all going to stay close by the ship until things calm down a little." Kid announced. Everyone was silent but nodded in agreement.

With that, Kid turned on his heel and disappeared to the bottom of the ship with Wire following behind. Heat gave Killer a quick glance and also followed after his captain.

Killer and Delta were left standing on the deck, alone.

"Umm..." Delta started and scratched her head. She looked up at the man's covered face, expecting there to be a series of questions thrown at her. Then she remembered who she was dealing with, she'd probably have to speak up first.

"I'm going to go to bed." Delta smiled at him nervously and tried to pass Killer.

But he quickly grabbed her arm as she walked by.

Killer pulled Delta back in front of him.

"Killer..I need to go..."Delta whimpered nervously.

Delta heard the sound of metal hitting the wooden floorboards of the ship and looked around confused for the source. She glanced up at Killer to see if he heard it too, but instead gasped loudly and blinked.

She looked back on the ground trying to take in what had just happened. She could now clearly see the familiar shape and color of Killer's mask on the floor.

She suddenly felt two warm hands on her cheeks. Killer's. Delta's body went limp and she let Killer take over. He forced Delta closer to his own body and gently pulled Delta into a kiss. Delta squealed surprised and lifted her hands before softly placing them on Killer's neck. She opened her lips a little to receive more of Killer. She felt his soft lips graze her own once more before he pulled away. Delta whimpered a little after Killer pulled away.

"I can't leave you alone can I?" Killer growled in Delta's ear playfully as he pulled her into a hug.


	29. Chapter 31 Unmasked

Delta took a gasp of air and stared up at Killer confused.

"Killer.." Delta started but couldn't find any words. She was still trying to process that Killer's helmet was lying on the ship's deck. She looked up at the man and finally saw his face for the first time.

His face was a little lighter than the rest of his skin due to it being covered so much, but it was still pinkish. But Delta now figured out why he wore the helmet. The left side of Killer's face was badly scarred from being severely burnt. The scarred skin was darker than his unharmed skin, a light tan, and partially covered his soft pink lips making parts of his lips a light red. The scars ran down his face and went down to the back of his neck which was covered by his light hair. His left eye was also covered in the wounds, but it seemed unaffected. His eyes were wide open and were the light sapphire blue Delta had seen before. They were very bright and lit up the man's stoic face, giving him a much softer look than people would expect. Delta actually felt slightly jealous for a moment. She noticed Killer's light eyes darting slightly under dark brown lashes. He was trying to read Delta's face, but oddly enough he couldn't this time.

Unexpectedly, Killer stepped back from Delta. Without a word, he swiftly picked up his helmet and turned towards the door to the bottom of the ship and sped off.

"Killer wait!" Delta ran after him.

"What did I do?" Delta thought. She cursed herself silently and figured her staring set him off.

He was pretty fast even when he wasn't full on running. Delta sped down the steps of the ship and looked for him frantically. She thought she saw his red sash disappear around a corner further down the hall and chased after it.

"Killer!" Delta hissed.

She heard a door close and quickly looked towards it. The door to Killer's room. Delta sighed shakily and tiptoed over to it. She held her ear to the door and listened for any noises. Silence.

She knocked.

"Killer?" Delta called out to him. He said nothing.

Delta brushed her hair out of her face and exhaled. Without thinking she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Killer?" Delta peeked into the room. Killer was sitting on his bed with his back turned from Delta with his helmet back on. But his shirt wasn't. Delta couldn't help but look at Killers muscular back. She closed the door behind her and stepped forward curiously. His back was heavily scarred in a lot of spots. More so than his face. The skin was thin in some areas and much darker than the rest. Delta guesses she must have missed it when she helped him with his wounds back on land. It was dark in the abandoned bar after all.

Delta shook herself from her stare and sat on the bed next to the blonde. He didn't move or say anything.

"Did I do something wrong?" Delta whispered softly.

Still no answer.

"I'm sorry Killer, I didn't mean to..I just...I didn't know" Delta wiggled her thumbs nervously.

"No...it was my fault" Delta finally heard Killer's deep voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Killer turned a little towards Delta and mumbled.

Delta frowned at him confused.

"Why would you scare me?" Delta asked innocently. Killer laughed a little but didn't reply.

Delta scooted closer to him and grasped Killer's hand.

"You didn't scare me...I just...I was wondering who hurt you" Delta whispered.

Killer squeezed Delta's hand in return and sighed.

"...it doesn't matter anymore" He mumbled.

Delta cocked her head up at Killer in shock at his words. Killer quickly glanced at her and smirked when he saw her freckled face.

"Why do you like me so much?" Killer asked Delta softly.

Delta's eyes widened and she looked away, embarrassed a little. So he had finally addressed it.

Delta shrugged shyly. She didn't want to answer the question just yet.

"You're so strange" Killer lifted a hand and gently stroked Delta's face.

"Says you" Delta scoffed at him.

She turned to him and carefully placed her hands on the sides of his helmet.

"Can I? Please?" Delta asked Killer.

She saw him tense up, but he nodded slowly.

Delta pulled the helmet up and off his blonde head and lay it on the bed. She took another look at her friends face. It was mostly void of emotion, but Delta knew him well. Killer was nervous. And very shy. His eyes shifted away from Delta uncomfortably he swallowed hard.

Delta lifted her hands again and placed her hands on Killer's cheek. He jumped slightly at her touch, but didn't say anything.

"You don't have to hide from me" Delta assured Killer. He made eye contact with her and grunted softly.

Delta pulled in closer to Killer's body and kissed him on his pink lips. He growled at the contact but opened his lips to lightly nip Delta's bottom lip.

Delta squeaked in surprise and placed her hands on Killer's neck to hold him closer.

Just as Killer was about to do the same, there was a loud pounding on the door. Startling Delta out of her trance with Killer.

'What?!" Killer barked at the person at the door.

Delta snickered silently at his annoyance.

"Captain said to come out." It was Wire

" He wants us all out here. He says it's important. Oh, and find Delta"

Killer squinted and listened to the tall man as he walked away.

After Wire was gone, Killer picked up his helmet and placed it back on his head, but not before giving Delta a tiny smile.

'We should go" Delta grinned sheepishly.


	30. New Position

Everyone was already out on the deck when Killer and Delta arrived, including a few crew members she didn't recognize. Kid was leaning on one of the railings with Heat and Wire, and spoke up after the two showed up.

"So, Delta." Kid started. Delta looked up a little surprised at being addressed.

"We uh...need to find your exact position here."

"...What do you mean?" Delta frowned.

"Well..you're obviously a capable fighter, but we

need to find something for you to do. When you're not fighting." Kid explained.

"So what can you do?"

All eyes were on Delta suddenly, including Killer making her feel quite awkward.

"I um...I don't know" Delta shrugged.

"There's gotta be something, girly." Kid was starting to get short with her. She'd have to think of something fast.

"Well..uh...I can cook...I mean I worked in a restaurant. And I have some experience in weapon making, and I doodle in my spare time I guess." Delta admitted.

"You can make weapons.?" Kids face lit up excitedly.

" Well sort of..I guess as long as I have the supplies I can make some crude looking things. It's been a long time though." Delta scratched the back of her head, still feeling a little awkward. Kid's smile wasn't really helping.

"Thats...perfect." Kid's smile widened.

"Thats what you'll do then..oh and another thing." He turned to the rest of the crew.

"I hear Ace's execution is supposed to be soon. No doubt that straw hat idiot is already on his way to Impel Down."

"Are we going there, Captain?" Heat asked squinting his eyes.

"No...well go after. I want us to lay low for now. Besides, we can watch it here." Kid pointed a thumb towards the archipelago.

"Thats it. Go. Except you Delta, you stay." Kid motioned Delta forward with a large hand.

The rest of the crew scurried off. Wire headed for the crows nest and Heat and Killer headed back for the inside. Heat passed Killer quickly, barely whispering something to him.

"I need to talk to you " He mumbled under his breath and continued on, not waiting for Killer. Killer sighed a little, but followed.

They ended up in the empty kitchen, Heat was waiting for Killer with his back against one of the cabinets.

"Somethings wrong with Delta" Heat blurted when he saw Killer enter the room.

Killer scoffed a little under his helmet and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well..I mean it's not like she's normal." Heat continued

"But when I found her today, something wasn't right"

"How so?" Killer spoke up, now interested.

"When I found her I caught a glimpse of some wierd guy messing with her, kinda creepy but I didn't get a good look him, but he told her something. After I got a hold of her..she was acting really weird." Heat sounded concerned.

"She wouldn't talk to me at first but after I got her attention, she just...changed. She sounded different, she looked different. Like she hated me" Heat whispered.

"She was probably hungry.." Killer calmly joked and went over to the cabinet next to Heat to get a glass

"Killer..I'm serious.." Heats eyes narrowed.

"I'm kinda embarrassed to admit it, but..she really scared me. She looked so cold. But..then she just. Went normal for some reason. But she just looked so angry..." Heat sighed.

Killer filled up the glass with water. Still listening to Heat.

"Before Kid called us to the deck I went back and looked for her ax."

"It's missing?" Killer inquired.

"She left it in the gorge. I couldn't pick it up, but I was able to take a good look at it. Killer..there's a part of it on the handle.. it's uh..not..

"Well?" Killer interrupted looking anxious.

Heat sighed. "Something's just not right Killer. And..from what I saw today she's not alone."

Killer stopped for a moment. He thought back to all the things Delta had told him before...but what Heat said made him slightly uneasy.

"...I believe you..." Killer murmured.

"Killer, she's going to have to come clean about a lot of stuff for her own good. If Kid find out too late, she be in a lot of trouble...and I know you like her..maybe you can convince her to tell him. I don't want to try because I don't know what makes her...that..way." Heat shook his blue head.

"Maybe...possibly.." Killer mumbled, a little embarrassed by what Heat so blatantly said.

"I'll tell her" Killer sighed, putting his glass down.

Heat nodded, satisfied.

"On the other hand, she's a really sweet girl. Your lucky" Heat smirked.

Killer snorted a little and coughed choking on his water.

"...stop.." was all he managed to say, but Heat had already left the room.


	31. Chapter 33 Secret Confession

Delta had finished talking to Kid on deck. Mostly about what she could make with the scraps he had. Bombs...traps...things of that matter. She had never seen the redhead look so ecstatic over something. It actually made her laugh a little. At least he enjoyed something...

Delta took a moment to stay by herself on deck...remembering what happened at the gorge. She was doing her best to block it out if her memory, but it was stuck in her brain. Constantly on repeat in the back of her head. Every time she thought of it, it made her want to wretch but she kept it to herself. She couldn't handle it right now, let alone tell someone. Even Killer. It was just too fresh.

Delta sighed and looked up at the sky blinking her black brown eyes. She felt a raindrop hit one out of the blue, making her squeal and trip backwards. It felt unpleasant Delta shook her head as she rubbed her eyes vigorously, feeling more rain drops falling to her hair.

She heard something to her right, and she whipped her head around wide eyed, curious to see what it was.

"What?" She squinted when she saw Killer.

"Nothing" Killer chuckled softly watching Delta wipe the water from her face. His blonde hair was becoming drenched by the now pouring rain.

"Do you not like the rain?" Killer cocked his head curiously.

Delta laughed.

"No I love it." She smiled.

"It just doesn't rain here often. Kind of surprised me"

"Hm.." was the Oh so typical response.

Delta scurried over to Killer. She felt getting cold out. She grabbed onto his arm and nuzzled his side, holding onto him for warmth.

"When I was younger, my brother and I would make these wooden boats when it rained. It rained a whole lot where we lived, so we would tie our boats together with rope and try to sail away...hoping to find treasure and friends in some far away land...it was so stupid..." Delta laughed at herself.

Killer stayed quiet, letting her finish.

"The last time we did that, it was during a thunderstorm. Our parents weren't home so we had the whole day to ourselves to see how far away we could go. We got pretty far but...the lightning was getting really close. My brother told me we should go back but I insisted we keep going.. so we did. A bolt of lighting actually hit the hemp tying our boats together setting the rope and my boat on fire. My brother was adjusting the ropes at the time so...it hit him too...But the weird thing was..he was fine. It was like he didn't notice..of course I was crying like an idiot but..he pulled me into his boat and cut the rope to mine. The storm calmed and we got home fine but..we never talked about that..or made boats again."

"..your brother is like you." Killer looked down at her.

"Sorta.." Delta sighed.

"

I take it he's older than you?" Killer questioned. He rested a hand on the back of Delta's neck.

"Yeah "

"Well where is he now?"

"He's...gone...dead..." Delta huddled closer to Killer.

"Oh..I'm sorry." Killer replied nervously. He felt a little bad being so direct with the questions

"No..it's been a long time..it's ok I guess." Delta assured Killer. She looked up at him and blinked.

"But...I thought you guys weren't...you know...mortal"

Killer cocked his head in confusion.

"Well yeah but...a certain thing can change that" Delta smiled and let go of Killer. She raced over to the railing and jumped up on it and walked across it, holding her arms out carefully balancing herself on the now slippery surface

"Delta be careful." Killer growled at her and jumped to her side.

"I'm fine Killer, don't worry." Delta giggled and jumped down in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Killer grunted in response. He enjoyed having her close but he was still a little nervous around her, although he wanted to change that.

"Delta if you don't mind me asking...what certain thing can change someone from being immortal to being mortal?"

Delta snapped her eyes open. She didn't actually expect him to ask. She stayed quiet for a minute, biting her lower lip knowing that choosing to answer could leave her completely vulnerable,

even though she trusted Killer. She twisted her lip feeling a pain in her chest.

In a voice so small, Delta answered.

"Falling in love...that's what does it"...


	32. Chapter 34 Confronting The Past

Several days passed and the rain on the island only got heavier. The crew was still limited to the dock and everyone was taking it well but Delta. She was desperate to get off the ship but she knew better. She mostly stayed in the bottom of the ship in a room that was now hers working with the scraps Kid had retrieved for her. There really wasn't much she could do with them until she got better parts. So she just mostly doodled. Delta liked it down there, it was quiet and a lot cooler than the rest of the ship, but still pretty warm. She had always been one for solitude but didn't mind occasionally having company. Mostly Heat would come down to visit her. He kept her informed on the world of piracy and the intent that everyone had to find One Piece. Delta wasn't particularly interested in treasure, but she was still taken by the stories Heat would tell her. People ranging from Gold Roger, to Vice Admiral Smoker, she learned it all. Besides, despite him being huge, she thought he was pretty adorable. Like a giant voodoo doll she imagined. They were becoming pretty good friends.

One afternoon Delta was sitting on the floor of her room, organizing the junk and scraps that Kid had given her when something crossed her mind.

"Ah how could I forget that!" Delta thought and ran out of her room to find Heat. She was hurrying down the hall when she turned a corner and bumped into Wire. She ran her head into his stomach on accident and fell back a little, confused.

"Oh..hi!" Delta waved at him clumsily.

"What are you running for?" Wire frowned. He didn't have his trademark trident with him.

"Uh well...I had a question actually." Delta figured she could just ask him, it didn't really matter who answered really.

Wire looked at her waiting.

"Um..where do you guys stand exactly? As in with the rest of the pirate crews."

Wire looked away for a moment thinking.

"Well...we're fairly new but, people know us well I guess."

"How?" Delta scratched her head.

Wire hummed."You don't know?"

Delta raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I'm going to tell you straight. So far the crew has gotten it's title by going to different islands and raiding, taking hostages, murder."

"...oh..." Delta blinked nervously. That didn't make her feel very good. She knew the crew was a little wack, but this was more than she expected.

Wire saw her concern and laughed.

"You don't have to worry about it..we don't do that stuff so much anymore unless someone asks for it."

"Oh..." Delta mumbled.

Wire put his hand on Delta shoulder as he continued to walk on by her.

"You'll be fine." He assured her.

Delta kind of stood there for a while after he left, trying to digest what he told her. It wasn't the worst thing she's ever heard, but being a part of it was different.

She soon heard the familiar sound of boots on the hardwood floor. She lost her train of thought at the sound and went after it.

It was Killer. She peeked from behind a corner and saw his tall form and long blonde hair going in the direction away from her. She slid silently against the wall and tip toed after him, not making a sound. She fell into step directly behind him. This lasted for about 10 seconds till he abruptly stopped almost causing Delta to lose her balance. She covered her mouth to hold in a squeak.

He turned to face Delta and cocked his head at her.

"...I was doing nothing..." She mumbled softly. Killer didn't move.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Delta blurted with a pout.

"Why would I be hiding from you?" Killer asked and kept walking.

"I don't know..maybe because of everything that happened the other day" Delta replied sarcastically and continued after him.

"Thats not true" Killer retorted flatly.

"Then what is it? Delta stopped.

"I've hardly seen you for the past few days. You haven't spoken to me..and haven't come to see me..." Delta looked up at him wide eyed.

"Well I'm sorry" Killer said with no emotion in his voice.

Delta's wide eyed stare turned into a frown. She felt pretty hurt at Killer's coldness towards her.

"You can't stand it can you?"

"What." Killer was now leaning on the wall across from her, still facing away from Delta.

"You think you're so good at reading people. But you can't take the fact that someone doesn't need to see your face to be able to read you."

There was no response so Delta continued.

"I don't really think you wear the helmet for the reason everyone else does Killer."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Killer growled and whipped around to face her.

"I think I do...once someone even slightly figures you out, you don't want to be exposed so you stop being around them."

"Yeah? And what gave you that idea?" Killer started towards Delta. She stepped back from him. She knew he was getting pretty pissed.

"Just you in general" Delta shrugged.

"I like you a lot Killer...and I don't know why you have to hide from me. You don't ever have to tell me what's bothering you so much..but..." Delta trailed off. She didn't want to admit that Killer was really hurting her with how cold he was being to her. It made her feel like nothing. Delta looked up at him saddened and a little worried about what his next move was going to be.

Killer took a step closer to Delta and held out his hand to her.

"I'm sorry" he murmured quietly.

Delta stared at him cautiously. She put her small hand in his and Killer pulled her forward alongside him.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside. It's hot in here."

Delta nodded in agreement and let Killer guide her on deck.

The storm had gotten much worse over the day. The sky was almost black it was so dark, even though it was only a little after noon. Small lightning streaks flickered in the distance along with the sound of thunder. It was only a little foggy out as they could still see a good part of the island and lights in shops and homes, but rain was starting to flood the streets making everyone stay indoors.

Delta jumped on the deck into the rain, becoming instantly drenched by the cold water. Her brown hair was now plastered to her face, covering her eyes. Killer followed after her and leaned on the railing peering into the ocean water. His own blonde hair was stuck to his mask and clothes. Delta smiled.

"You look like a wet dog!" Delta yelled against the loud rain, laughing at Killer.

He snorted and shook his head.

Delta carefully stepped over to him on the now slippery deck. She tried to see what he was looking at in the water but found nothing. She turned to Killer to observe him for a moment. The beads of rain were falling off his mask onto his exposed chest which was now turning pink from the cold air.

"I'm sorry about what I said" Delta spoke quietly. She buried her head into his side and sighed.

"Well..you were right so don't be" Killer rested his hands on the wooden beam in front of him.

" I don't want to press it, but what did happen Killer?" Delta wrapped her arms around one of his. Being close to him made her feel so much safer.

Killer stayed silent for a moment debating on what to say.

"It was my mother" He finally replied in a barely audible tone.

Delta furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Huh?"

"My mother abused me when I was younger. She never really cared for me. She hardly ever saw or spoke to me but she would get into these drunken fits, and take everything out on me. When my dad left it only got worse, she was angry 24/7."

Delta watched Killer in surprise. Something like that

never crossed her mind.

"I was coming home from school one day, and my mom was having one of her moments. She snatched me up and dragged me to our house and was screaming at me about something..I can't remember. But my dad was there this time which was weird. They both started kicking the fucking hell out of me on the floor. At one point my dad grabbed me and dragged me to the bathroom. He pinned me on the floor while my mom opened the shower curtain covering the tub. I didn't know why but I remember this awful..scent. it didn't really have a smell but it burnt my nose and eyes so I just closed them and started screaming at them to stop. My dad then yanked me up by the arms and my mom held onto my feet and they put me over the tub and whatever was in it. It was a clear liquid like water but.. looked like there was oil in it because the water was separated in some spots. Whatever the was was killing my eyes so I closed them again. And tried to get free from my parents. I guess my dad slipped...and he let go of me and I fell into the tub.. I've never felt so much pain in my life. All I remember is my skin burning. It felt like it was on fire. Somehow I managed to get out of the tub and just run. I don't remember seeing or hearing anything. I just ran. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital"

Delta had tightened her grip on Killer's arm. She couldn't believe what she was hearing...

"Killer..."Delta choked. She quickly wiped her eyes trying to hide the tears.

"I never went back. But I found out that not long after I left, my mom murdered my dad and then committed suicide. I guess he wanted to tell the authorities what happened but my mom wanted to keep quiet. So after I got out of the hospital I just left the country"

"I'm sorry..." Delta whispered.

"I don't really worry about it " Killer replied flatly. He raised his hand to his helmet and lifted it up a little, exposing the lower half of his face. He looked out towards the ocean and cracked a small smile on his scarred skin.

"Don't think about it too much" He warned Delta.

Delta not knowing what to say took Killer's hand again. She sighed deeply and looked out into the water with him again.

"I never told anyone this" Killer informed her.

"Why not?" Delta asked.

"I guess I never really wanted to face the reality of it. It doesn't make me feel bad, but it's not a pleasant thought."

"But why did you tell me. And not Kid?"

"...i don't know." Killer chuckled softly and lowered his helmet back over his face.

Delta held her face in her hands and smiled up at the man. She didn't know why he told her this either, but he was willing to make himself vulnerable to her for some reason.

"Thank you for telling me" Delta embraced Killer in a tight hug. He stumbled back with her, surprised by her sudden reaction. He slowly put his arms around her waist, eager to embrace her as well.

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure" Delta nuzzled Killer's chest. She was starting to feel a little cold.

"Remember what you told me the other day, about your brother. He fell into mortality by falling in love?"

"Of course"

Killer wiped some of the rain out of Delta's face and gently lifted her chin up so she could see him.

"...is.. that happening..." He started a question but stopped speaking abruptly causing Delta to smile.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to" Delta answered with a laugh. She pulled Killer down to her and gently kissed him on the side of the neck.

When she pulled her lips away from him, the door to the lower part of the ship swung open. Kid stepped out stomping angrily. His goggles over his eyes making him look quite...ridiculous.

"What the HELL are you two idiots doing?!" He roared against the rain waving his arms in the air.

"Are you trying to get sick?! It's cold as hell out here!" He growled and pulled Delta and Killer away from each other.

Delta took one look at Kid's face and bursted out laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" Kid swung his arm at her trying to catch her. He missed.

Delta pointed up at the goggles over his eyes and sprinted to the bottom of the ship laughing, almost slipping on her way down.

Kid and Killer were left standing there in the rain.

"Who the hell does she think she's laughing at."

"I'm not sure Captain. She must be crazy" Killer nodded.

He followed after Delta stifling his own laughter, leaving Kid slightly confused on deck.

"NO..WAIT! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY.! " Kid roared chasing after Killer.


	33. Update Again!

Hi guys its me! I am so SO sorry I have not updated in forever! I recently started at my local art academy and I have just been.. booked. I go 3 days a week full time but the homework is enough to consume at least 3 of my days off, plus regular school nights. So I haven't had much time to even think for myself lol. But I'm seriously starting to get into the hang of things and time management comes naturally to me, so its not all bad. Plus I love it there so anyway enough about that…

Like I promised, I am not abandoning this story. If I was I would at least let you know LOL. But I seriously needed a break and I feel like I'm ready to get back into things. But I think I want to edit and change some of the story line too. As in right now XD. I think some of it could either just be written better or different..and more spell check lol. If there are any major changes I will make a chapter dedicated to what changes I made, so you don't have to go reread everything to find them XD. AndI hope to come out with a new chapter very soon. But I'm debating on making some short little drabbles between Delta and Killer, and between her and her friends and family before she came to Sabaody Archipelago, to get the brain juices flowing...that sounds gross but...it needs to happen lol. And once again I would like to say I love every one of you for sticking by me through this story! I have some great plans for it :D

PS I just deleted a chapter like an idiot, so either I need to find it or...rewrite it...lord help me. I believe it was what was supposed to be chapter 26...but now its gone..or something...I'll fix it XD.


	34. Drabble 1

**Hi guys! So this one is going to be one of those drabbles I was talking about last week. Keep in mind, Delta and Killer will be in all of them, but they will not always follow the storyline in the FanFic or One Piece in general. I think I'll start posting them separately but for this one, I will include in the already written story :D if you have any ideas, please feel free to message me :3 my brain is currently fried from midterms and I'm running out of ideas for literally everything XD.**

**Oh and for this drabble, I wanted to give everyone a little insight beforehand. One it's longish. I think you all deserve a good reading after my absence. I feel like its only fair to you guys, plus I missed you all so much and want to give you something nice to read. And in this drabble I wanted to make Delta a little less…aware of some human culture if that makes any sense. As some of you reading know, Delta is not human so I feel it will be fun to make her a little naïve and make her unaware or curious about certain human practices and what-nots **

**So here goes!**

Delta rolled out of her bed and onto the floor, letting out a miserable groan. She was never usually so groggy in the mornings, but today was different. For one, the weather was absolutely dreadful outside. Heavy rain kept splashing in the already flooded streets while fog just kept spreading and getting thicker. It was even difficult to see the lights in shops and homes at this point. And two, Delta was sick. It seemed like it was just a cold, but if Delta was sick, then to her it had to be something very bad. Her kind usually didn't get sick, unless it was from emotional illness. Her kind were very sensitive creatures. Sometimes barbaric, but very emotionally in touch with themselves and others.

Delta let out a dramatic sneeze and closed her eyes forcefully, causing them to water. She rubbed her watery eyes then slapped her hand around her night stand, feeling for the already half used tissue box. She straightened her back out, still sitting on the floor and tried to blow her nose, but nothing happened. Overly stuffy nose.

"Great…" She thought to herself.

Delta pulled herself up to her feet and padded to the bathroom to wash her face. Maybe the warm water would help. When she glanced in the mirror she gasped, horrified. Her dark skin had become drained of its warm color and was now somewhat chalky. Her vivid black eyes had reddened and dulled despite their constant need to water. And her hair was just a mess, but that could be fixed. Not that she really had the energy to.

Delta grumbled to herself in disgust from her appearance and turned on the water. She splashed the warm water in her face and rubbed her eyes a little more, trying to clear them and wake up. It helped, but only a little. She sniffled and grabbed a towel to wipe her face.

She trudged out of the bathroom in a somewhat slumped position, heaving in and out to breath. It was getting more and more difficult for her to breathe every second. How on earth did humans deal with this stuff?! Delta knew pain, and this wasn't pain, it was worse. It was just plain misery.

Delta sighed and looked out the window at the rain splattering her windows. She wondered what Killer was doing. She was sure he wouldn't be anywhere near her place today. He mentioned something about restocking the ship several days earlier, and she doubted he wanted to come find her in the pouring rain after doing all that. Delta didn't blame him, but she was a little saddened. She wanted to see him, and she was just generally bored. She couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted to today. The heavy rain forced her to stay inside. She was stuck at home, sick with nothing to do.

Delta turned her tired eyes to her closet.

"Well I could at least put something more comfortable on" She mumbled to herself.

Delta pulled out a black tank top and a pair of grey shorts. She slipped them on and sat on her bed, looking at it mournfully. She didn't want to make it. And what was the point? She had nowhere to go and no one to impress. As she was deciding on whether to do the chore or not, she heard a knock at the door.

"...what?" She snapped to herself then glanced at the clock. It was very early in the morning, not even 7AM. Who in the world could that be at this hour? Excited to have someone to talk to, she raced to the door, completely forgetting about being sick. She didn't hesitate to open the door, but raised her eyebrows when she saw who it was.

"...Uhh" Delta started, but before she could say a word, she started a sneezing fit.

"Delta...you're sick?" She heard Killer's familiar voice ask.

"Yeah..." She mumbled quietly and wiped her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here Killer, I don't want you to get sick too." Delta whispered in a raspy voice.

Killer shook his masked head.

"No, you look..." Killer started.

"I know, I look awful." Delta hung her head. If she had known it was Killer at the door she would have at least tried to look better. Or not answer the door at all to save herself the embarrassment.

"No… you just look like you might need help..." Killer held his hand up to the half opened door. Delta looked up at him and sniffled, then opened the door all the way.

"Have you been taking anything?" Killer turned to ask her after he came through the door.

Delta cocked her head and squinted her tired eyes.

"Taking anything?" She repeated him questioningly.

"Like medicine." Killer stated.

Delta grimaced. "No…I don't want to."

Killer sighed and folded his arms, he should have known. Delta had expressed her disdain for human medications before, but he had no idea it was this bad.

"Well you need to" Killer turned away from her and headed to the kitchen.

Delta paced after him and stopped shortly after to let out another series of sneezes.

"What are you doing?!" She called after him between sneezes.

"Since you don't have any medication I'm making you something to eat that may help." Killer responded. He was currently rummaging through her kitchen, collecting all sorts of foods and setting them to the side. Delta slunk up next to him looking around curiously. She smiled to herself a little. She was appalled Killer had taken initiative to do something like this for her, and so fast. But she wondered why he showed up in the first place, and so early in the morning.

"Killer?" Delta spoke his name longingly and looked up at him.

"Hm." Killer smiled behind his mask. Even when she was sick, he loved it when she said his name.

"Why did you come here so early? I thought you were busy today."

"Well, we were, but we finished last night. And I just…wanted to see if you were ok." he cursed himself silently after he spoke. Originally he wanted to say her missed Delta, but he didn't know how she would react. He panicked and chose a set of words that didn't do him any better.

"Oh" Delta looked down and grinned. She went to grab Killer's hand but ended up with his sleeve instead. It was then she realized his shirt was damp.

"Killer…you're wet!" Delta exclaimed, surprised. Killer looked himself over quickly. Well shit, he thought he had dried himself off properly outside before he knocked on Delta's door, he even managed to wring out his hair, but it wasn't good enough.

"Oh….umm…" He started.

"Stay there." Delta commanded and bolted down the hall. She returned not even a moment later with a large towel and a blanket.

"Sit down." Delta pointed to the living room. Killer hesitated for a moment, but obeyed. He took the towel and blanket and plopped down on the couch in the living room

"I'm fine. You're the one who's sick." Killer grunted.

"Well…we don't both need to be sick, do we?" Delta sat down next to him. She peered up at Killer just enough for him to not notice he was looking at her. His exposed skin was flushed red from the cold, and his hair had mostly dried but was still somewhat damp. Several pieces and strands clung to his shoulders and mask as they dried.

"So really…why did you come here so early?" Delta asked again.

Killer stayed silent for a moment but then replied.

"I told you, I wanted to see if you were ok." He restated in his deep quiet voice.

Delta raised an eyebrow at him and sniffled. She wasn't 100% convinced that was true.

Killer noticed her staring then sighed.

"I don't know, I just felt there was something wrong, so I had to see if you were ok." Killer mumbled.

Delta shifted in her seat. Well, that wasn't the answer she was expecting. She honestly thought he was just bored.

"Really?" She looked at him wide eyed.

Killer nodded.

Delta sighed, more than satisfied and stood up. Killer matched her movements, and before Delta could do anything else, Killer gently set her back down on the couch and sat himself next to her.

"But..." Delta started.

"Your fine, just relax." Killer spoke gently. He reached his hands up to his chest and before Delta cold protest (not that she would) Killer peeled his shirt off.

Delta opened her mouth to say something, but ended up looking away, blushing instead. Her being sick didn't help much.

Killer chuckled a little behind his mask.

"Come here." He wrapped his arm around Delta's waist and pulled her into him.

"But Killer…" Delta began to remind him of her dreadful illness.

"Hush." He growled softly and hugged her close to his torso. Delta whimpered a little, highly confused. Her heart was beating fast, she had no idea what to do. Delta laid her head down on his shoulder in an attempt to relax. It worked. Killer's skin was very warm. He was muscular, but his skin was smooth. Killer placed a hand on Delta's lower back and pushed her into him softly.

"I really did miss you." Killer finally admitted.

"I missed you too." Delta giggled and looked up at him. She turned her eyes downward for a moment then without thinking, planted a small quick kiss on Killer's helmet. She turned away from him shyly and buried her head into his shoulder.

Killer sighed. Never had he been so thankful for his helmet at this moment. A small grin formed on his usually stoic face and his cheeks flushed slightly.

He was about to say something when he let out a loud sneeze, startling Delta out of her relaxed position.

She opened her mouth and frowned.

"See! I told you I would get you sick!" She pouted and scooted closer to Killer to hug him tightly.

"No Delta. It wasn't you or the rain. People don't get sick that fast, I've been like this for a while." Killer laughed slightly.

Delta's smile faded.

"What did you say...?" She asked flatly.

Killer stayed silent for a minute but his smile faded as soon as he realized what he said.

"Well…I mean I…everyone sneezes sometimes …" He muttered nervously.

Delta narrowed her tired eyes.

Killer gulped.

"I am so sorry…" He whispered.

"It was YOU! YOU made me sick!" Delta wailed miserably.

"I didn't mean to… it should go away in a few days!" Killer pulled himself closer to comfort the poor girl. She had her face in her hands sobbing between coughs. She really never had a cold before. Killer realized she seriously thought she might be dying or something.

"Delta…you're going to be fine…it's just a cold...it will be gone in a few days, a little over a week at most." Killer tried to assure her. He had no idea what to do. Or why she was crying. He didn't know much about her kind except for what she told him. Maybe they get emotional when they're ill? But that didn't matter, all he wanted to do was comfort her.

"Are you sure it will stop?" Delta whined wiping her face.

"Of course it will go away. Mine did." Killer held her hand.

"Because you gave it to me." Delta snapped.

Killer sighed heavily.

"That's not…_quite_ how it works. But yeah, it was my fault. I'm sorry." Killer pulled her into another hug. He lifted his mask a little to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Killer?" Delta spoke up.

"Yes,"

"…What do sick people even do? Besides take gross medicine and eat those funny looking birds with noodles?" Delta asked. Killer snorted with laugher.

"You mean chicken noodle soup. And sick people usually stay home in bed."

"I don't want to stay alone." Delta whimpered and hugged Killer's arm.

"Well… that's why I'm here, to keep you company." Killer replied.

"Oh." Delta closed her eyes and smiled wide. She snuggled into Killer's warm body and let out a tired yawn. Killer slowly lay back on the couch, carrying Delta with him.

"Killer?" Delta started again. She adjusted herself to where her head was laying under his chin so she could bury her head into his neck.

Killer hummed in response. His heart skipped a beat when she said his name

"How long are you staying with me?" Delta asked worriedly.

"As long as you need me to." Killer pet Delta's curly dark hair.

"But I _want_ you to stay. For a long time."

Killer thought Delta must be getting tired. Her sentences were getting shorter and her she was speaking slowly. She let out a small yawn, which clarified Killer's thoughts.

"I want you to stay with me forever." Delta mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Killer sighed and he pulled Delta into another hug. A somewhat sad smile formed on his scarred face.

"I wish I could..." He replied to her softly.


	35. Drabble 2

**So guys! I hope you all are having or did have a wonderful holiday! I go back to class on the 5th and I have a little extra time, so I thought I would do another drabble for you all to read, another longish one. Heads up, Delta still has her home in this and this one isn't going to follow the original story line either, but I will be adding another character. **

**Oh and btw, if you have any drabble requests for Delta and Killer, like scenarios or what not to put them in, please feel free to let me know in a private message or in the reviews! I would love some ideas as I am still having a bit of a block (Ok a big block. I need a big break to refresh my ideas for the original story lol) But until then, I will be doing these drabbles every now and again because they are super fun and I think yo guys might enjoy them**

**So heeere we go!**

Delta lay sprawled out on her living room floor. She let out a bored groan and closed her eyes. She felt nothing but hot. It was the middle of summer, and even at 10 am it was burning up. It had to be about 80 degrees out already. Delta cracked a small smile when her AC turned on by itself and slowly started to cool down the room.

As usual she didn't have much planned for the day, except to run around town with Nami and do girly things. Ever since she left home she hadn't had much luck on making friends with girls, or friends in general really, so Delta was relieved when she met the fellow female pirate and they actually hit it off. For her Nami was the perfect friend to do all sorts of girly things with, but who also wasn't afraid to get messy.

Of course Captain Kid wasn't too fond of their friendship, Nami being from a rival crew. Or what Kid considered to be rival. None of them had officially met yet, but Kid being Kid didn't appreciate Delta paling around with a Strawhat member..unless it was to get info on them. But Delta didn't care, she knew Kid really didn't mind, he was just being sour as usual for him.

Delta heard a light knock on her door and sprang up excitedly at the sound. She padded quickly to the door and barely able to contain her excitement, flung it open.

"You're awake!" Nami clapped her hands together with joy.

"Yesterday I practically had to drag you out of bed" Nami stated while fluttering her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you I had a late night" Delta pouted in response.

"Pffft. Excuses excuses. Let's go!" Nami bounded off down the sidewalk. Delta snatched her bag from the small table by the door, locked the place up and raced after her new friend.

Once they reached the pathway in the town, they both slowed down and fell into step with each other.

"So Delta" Nami started. Flicking her hair as she began a conversation.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Uh..no why?" Delta raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you sure? You seemed really excited about something really early this morning when you called me." Nami frowned.

Delta ran her hand through her brown hair in confusion.

"Nami I don't remember calling you…" She trailed off as one of the now opening shops caught her eye.

"Well you did and you sounded really out of it, but you specifically said "You won't believe what I have planned for tomorrow night!" " Nami said mimicking Delta's voice very poorly.

Delta stopped at the door to the store and gave Nami a questioning look.

"Did I SERIOUSLY call you last night? Like, your not joking?" Delta cracked a smile in disbelief.

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Uh..yeah woman. You did call me. Remember? You had to cut things with us short yesterday because you had to help the rest of your crew mates with stocking...then I'm assuming something happened in between then because you called me giggling like a schoolgirl...I'm pretty sure you were a teeeeeeny bit drunk." Nami gave Delta a devious smile.

Delta placed her hands on the glass doors of the shop, slightly frustrated. What could she not be remembering? What was she forgetting?

"Well if it helps, you were mumbling something about that weird creepy guy that's always with Kid….the one with the blue mask..what's his name...Murderer or something.." Nami trailed off.

"Oh my god Nami, it's Killer.." Delta mumbled shaking her head. Then her eyes shot open.

"OH MY GOD, NAMI! " Delta screeched and grabbed a handful of her hair with both hands.

"Huh" Nami turned her head towards the shorter girl.

"Oh god..oh no...oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Delta shrieked. Passersby's gave the two girls strange looks and hurried off not wanting to get involved.

"God Delta! What is it?" Nami snapped at her, curious as to why her friend was now pacing the concrete screaming at the air.

"I remember now…" Delta wailed.

"God...uh...well..I guess late last night after putting all the new stuff away, we all drank a bit. Ok, drank a lot… but at some point Killer asked me.." Delta gulped having a hard time repeating the words.

"ASKED YOU WHAT?" Nami waved her hands at Delta urging her to speak.

"He asked me to go on a date with him. But I was so drunk I forgot, and he was so drunk that I don't even think he was serious Nami."

Nami clamped her hands together and gasped.  
"Delta that's so great!"

"No, it's not!" Delta held her head in her hands still walking around hurriedly but somehow managing to avoid running into people during her panic.

"What? I thought you liked him?! I mean he's scary, doesn't talk, you can't even see the guys face, and I'm pretty sure he's a mass mur-"

"Nami" Delta cut off her friends rant.

" I do like him a lot. But I think he asked me by mistake...I doubt he would have been serious." Delta shrugged sadly.

"Well, I don't know much about the guy but from what I've heard from you and what little I've seen he is interested in you." Nami smiled.

Delta groaned and slid down against the wall of the shop, plopping down on the ground.

"Well lets do this then." Nami sat down next to Delta.

"We will get you ready for a PROPER date..." Nami put emphasis on the word proper.

"And...well if it doesn't happen, come by our ship. I'm sure there's some late night thing we can do together. Besides everyone likes you there and no one else has to know you were spending time with us." Nami shrugged.

Delta twisted her lip and nodded. She was hopeful about the date with Killer, but she was sure her night would end up being the latter option. She was prepared for the worst.

"Ok" she simply replied to Nami.

"Alright! Let's go find you something to wear!" Nami pulled Delta up by the arm and finally raced into the shop they were loitering by for so long.

* * *

"Ok lets see it" Nami beckoned her hand at Delta. After a day of somewhat stressful shopping and primping, they were finally back at Delta's place, preparing her for the evening

"I'm scared…" Delta whispered from her closed bathroom.

"Look, I'm sure you will be fine." Nami rested her elbow on the wall by the door.

"Ugh fine" Delta grumbled and opened the door.

Nami shot her head up, and once again clamped her hands together, gasping.

"Delta! You look amazing!" She whispered loudly.

Delta grinned uncomfortably and brushed her bangs out of her face. She was wearing a light aqua fitted dress that complimented her skin tone and that Nami helped her pick out. Her shoes were simple, black in color with a medium heel. Nami had helped Delta slightly loosen her dark curly hair so that her black low-lights that were usually not visible showed up, and so her hair trailed down to her collarbone.

"Delta you look beautiful" Nami commented in a serious tone.

"Ah..thank you: Delta shrugged nervously running her hand through her hair.

"Who knew someone so cute and short would be hiding such a curvaceous body! You should show it off more! Wait, now I'm sounding like Sanji" Nami muttered to herself. Delta scoffed nervously, still getting used to the dress and Nami's compliments..

"Oh wait!" Nami's face lit up. She reached for her right hand and took off her log pose.

"It's not really jewelry, but I think it can be for tonight" She grinned while putting the navigational bracelet on Delta's wrist.

"Oh, wait are you sure?" Delta asked surprised.

"Yeah yeah, just give it back tomorrow." Nami nodded.

"Thank you so much Nami, I don't think I would have been able to pull this off without you." Delta grabbed her friend into a hug.

" Nahhh it's no big deal!" Nami returned the hug.

"Now, do you know if he said he was coming here, or did he want you to go back to the ship?"

Delta's eyes shot open wide.

"I have no idea. I guess I'll go to the ship. I'll run into him at some point." Delta replied.

"Alright then. Just remember what I said, if things don't go as planned, come have some fun with us!" Nami winked and headed towards the door.

"Yeah…" Delta agreed, not wanting to think about getting her hopes up for nothing.

"See-ya!" Nami waved and bolted out the door, leaving Delta alone.

* * *

Delta was out on the same streets she walked daily. But this time she was dressed very different. And in the brilliant blue dress she stood out like a sore thumb. If it were up to her she would have picked the black dress , or at least the charcoal one, but Nami would not have it. Delta had taken another several looks in the mirror before she left, and she did have to agree with Nami, she looked great. But she was so used to being on the down-low and not attracting attention, it felt weird to stand out. Ever since she left her home, that's how she had wanted it anyways, to be a wallflower. But not today. She had already received several compliments from store owners she saw every day. Some compliments and some scoffs from several women, and plenty of stares from men she was not familiar with. Most were probably marines or fellow pirates, but she just sped through them before they could try to start a conversation. Delta wasn't even sure if she could hold one anyways she was so nervous. She was still convinced Killer had asked her on mistake, being in a drunken stupor the night before and she was sure he had forgotten. It was already almost 7 at night and she hadn't heard from the guy or seen him. She wondered why he would bother with her anyway. Typically pirates were about one night stands, not getting into things with their crew members that they would have to see every day. And especially under Kid's influence, Delta was sure no one on that ship was the dating type anymore if they had been at one point.

Delta made it to the same old dock the ship had been ported at for weeks now. The water was now glistening in the early evening light and the sand almost shone golden in the setting sun. Delta took off her shoes so she could walk better in the sand, as the heels did her no justice. She stopped right before the ship and looked up at it quietly, listening. It was dead silent. Even when the guys were in their rooms, there was typically some sort of noise. But not today, they were probably all out drinking or god knows what by now. Delta sighed. She didn't see Killer on the way here, and he probably wasn't on the ship. And if he was then Delta was sure he had forgotten about what he asked her. Delta cursed herself silently wiping her watering eyes and turned to go back towards home. She should have known better, it was all a mistake. Delta blamed herself more than she blamed Killer for asking her in the first place. She paced slowly through the sand, taking her time to appreciate how cool it felt while trying to ignore her overwhelming sadness. She turned to her side to draw a half circle with her foot in the slightly damp sand when she was pushed to the side and knocked off balance.

"What the.." she mumbled trying to steady herself.

"Sorry." A familiar voice mumbled.

Delta looked up frowning to realize Killer was walking right past her, not giving her a second glance.

"HEY!" Delta snapped at him angrily. First he made plans, then he forgets, then he ignores her? The least he could do was acknowledge her.

Killer looked up, taking his hands out of his pockets. Even with his covered face, Delta could tell he was annoyed.

"What are you…" Delta trailed off not even sure how to confront the guy on what had just happened.

"Delta..is that you?" A confused voice came from behind the mask.

" Wow. Um I- I went to your house and I didn't find you. I-I thought you forgot so I was just going to come back here. how long have you been here? A-and you look...amazing, god.." Killer was actually stuttering. For a man of such little words he usually did find his words fine but for once, he was finding it difficult to speak.

"Um, I thought you forgot too." Delta started to regain her composure, smiling slightly at his loss for words. She found that kind of cute. Delta looked the blonde man over for a moment. He had traded in his black and white polka dot shirt ad frayed pants in for a plain black button down shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans. Or were they black too? Delta couldn't even tell or didn't care, she thought he looked great.

Killer walked forward towards Delta and held out his hand to her. Delta took it cautiously, averting her eyes from him shyly. She could feel him still looking her over.

"Sorry last night wasn't too clear. I should have asked you at a better time. And I should have told you I would just get you from your house" Killer chuckled slightly.

"It's fine." Delta giggled lightly and held Killer's hands. His arm guards were off, which was shocking to her.

"Well..we should probably get going." Killer mentioned.

"Where are we going actually?" Delta questioned.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out when we get there" Killer pulled Delta forward playfully.

"Ughh fine" Delta rolled her eyes jokingly holding onto Killer's hand as they went back to town.

" Guess I won't be seeing you guys tonight Nami." Delta thought to herself, smiling widely.


	36. UPDATE

Hi guys its Rose.

I really do want to apologize for not updating much MUCH sooner. This year was…one heck of a year.

On another note, I have been thinking about this story, a lot, and I would really like to continue it. But I just can't find anywhere to go from where I left off, I honestly think it was very poor planning on my part. But I promise you I am not abandoning this story, I would really like to press on with drabbles concerning Delta and Killer. My hope is that when the Kid pirates reappear in the manga, I will have a spark of creativity and I will be able to continue with this story line. I really do appreciate all the comments I receive from you and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner about this, like I said I've just been looking for every possible way to continue the story. I've honestly even considered starting with a clean slate and making a brand-new storyline. Of course, Killer and Delta would remain the same people they are, I'm considering changing Delta's powers (I feel like that was a major issue in the story) I'm also leaning on placing the new story after the time skip, and since we haven't seen too much of the Kid pirates post time skip I can make it a lot less cannon which is what I prefer as a writer. At this point I really feel like the best option would be to start a new separate story, so I think I will, and hopefully I will have a plan figured out the beginning of next week so I can start posting chapters in the new story.

If you have any suggestions or questions, please PLEASE don't hesitate to ask me, I have no issue with it what so ever and I'm totally open to all kinds of ideas of drabbles , or ways I can continue this story, even if its for a short time. I really appreciate all of you and I love that so many people love this story so far. I really hope you all continue to enjoy my future story, as well as continue being patient with this one J


	37. Update and News

Hello you guys! I've missed you all so much. It's been what like two years since I've updated? I promise you there isn't a day goes by that I don't think about this story. And I've concluded that it needs to be rewritten. I will keep Delta and Killer's relationship the "main event" of the story, and she will still be joining their crew. Delta will remain the same as in personality, but I will be changing her powers, where she started from, and how she joins the crew. Her backstory will differ from how it is now in an important way, that will make a lot more sense for her as a character. I believe the original strengths I gave here would have continued to go unexplained, because she is very complex. The story will be mostly uncannon I have decided, and it will take place after the time skip. I think a lot more information has been revealed about the Kid Pirates post time skip, and they seemed to have calmed down a bit and aren't as violent (especially Kid and Killer) so it would be perfect timing for Delta to join their crew.

So that's what I've come up with. I promise to keep the original story up since I know so many people love it, and once again I am not abandoning that story. Maybe I'll have a stroke of luck one day and figure out what needs to be done next. (As I said before I am very open to suggestions so if anyone has idea's please, please let me know.)

And on a side note, I may be making an Instagram or Tumblr account (whichever one seems best, if I could get some PM'S or answers in the reviews if people would prefer Tumblr or Instagram that would be amazing) where I can post art of Killer, Delta and the rest of the crew, as well as drabbles and idea's and whatever else. If and or when that does happen I'll be sure to alert you guys!

Once again thank you guys for sticking with me, and even though I haven't uploaded anything I'm so happy people are still enjoying the story enough to message me and post reviews. I'm still shocked there are new people showing up all the time (and welcome new people lol)

I would really like to get the first chapter posted between this evening and early tomorrow morning since I have no control over my sleep life. I'm going to do my very best to make that happen for you all.


End file.
